Christmas Presents
by Arami Heartilly
Summary: Kairi, Sora and Riku are spending an early Christmas in Christmas Town. The worlds are at peace they they're happy together but Sora has been working on a way to give Roxas and Axel the existence they deserve. Can be read as a standalone but set in the Oathkeeper/ Beach At the End of the World Universe. Sora/Riku/Kairi (sorikai) Axel/Roxas.
1. Wishes

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy or Disney. No money has or will exchange hands. This has been written purely for entertainment value.

**Author Note:** Set in the Oathkeeper/ Beach At the End of the World universe but can be read as a stand alone and a branched off AU of the other stories. The only thing you'd need to know **SPOILER WARNING! **Is that Axel and Roxas are both sleeping inside Sora's heart to allow them to stay together. Sora/Riku/Kairi and Axel/Roxas.

Ignores Dream Drop Distance but everything else is considered cannon. Set about 2 years after the end of KH2. Admittedly a bit fluffy in places but it is christmas and it has taken me more years than I like to think about to get this finished. There are also cameo's from other characters here, most notably one from Final Fantasy VIII. Consider this my happiest ending for this universe. This is a story in Two parts. Second part will be up either later on today or on boxing day (26th December).

* * *

><p><span>Christmas Presents<span>

By Arami Heartilly

As she wakes, Kairi can feel Riku's arms around her, can hear his heartbeat against her ear. Sora is lying on her back, sprawled over her with his head head on her shoulder (which can't be comfortable). His breathing is even and deep and his right arm is reaching right over her and when she opens her eyes she can see Riku's hand held in his.

Kairi lets out a long, contented breath and snuggles into their combined warmth. Sometimes on the island she wakes up contented but overheated, here they were just warm enough, cosy and comfortable and it's a brilliant way to start the day.

"Good morning," Riku says quietly, his words ruffling her hair. Kairi smiles and kisses his chest.

"Merry Christmas," she says back, knowing it's only half correct but Riku knows what she means.

He chuckles and kisses her hair. "How long have you been awake?" she asks.

"A few minutes longer than you I think. Sora's still out of it."

"I'm not surprised, after all that sugar he crashed really hard." Kairi had happily helped herself to the candy canes and festive food on offer for them when they'd arrived but Sora had gone overboard and as a result had spent most of the evening bouncing and brimming with energy.

"You were almost as bad," Riku reminds her and Kairi smiles shyly.

"Almost but I stopped when you suggested it. Sora smuggled more during the fireworks."

"How do you know?"

Kairi giggles. "I could taste it, couldn't you tell?" Riku's face is red but he answers her.

"He said there was peppermint in the hot chocolate."

Kairi is pretty sure the look on her face says it all. "Only because he melted three candy canes in there."

"You let him," Riku tells her, eye brows raised.

"He gave me half." Her admittance makes Riku laugh and he tightens his hold on her and consequently Sora, who mumbles in his sleep but doesn't wake.

"It would serve you right if he drooled in his sleep."

Kairi shakes her head as gently as she can. "You know he doesn't, I think we'd know by now."

"True."

They had been together, as they were now, for a year and a half, though the worlds had been at peace for longer. This summer they would all graduate from High School, Riku decided to redo the year he'd missed whereas Sora had instead chose to take extra classes to stay with them. Kairi hasn't ever seen him work so hard at school but it has been worth it.

They still train and practice and travel to the other worlds whenever they could. Graduation means being able to do that full time and they have decided to head to Radiant Garden and make that their home base. They've agreed to return home often but as much as they love their island, they know they have a duty to the other worlds. Three Keyblade bearers, all training to be Masters can't stay on their small home forever.

Now though, they were on holiday. It was three days before Christmas and they would be staying until Christmas eve. They've cleared it with their families, who still assume if all three of them are going then it'll be fine. Which it is - and always would be - just not for the same reasons their parents worry. They hadn't specified where they were going but they never do, they're sure their parents don't think they're on the island but they also wonder where they think they are. It's a don't ask, don't tell arrangement that seems to work for all of them.

So they are having their own private christmas, just the three of them in Christmas Town. Today is their Christmas eve and tomorrow will be their Christmas day.

They've got their own house in the town whilst they stay there with a bedroom, bathroom and large front room with a tree and presents placed underneath it and a small kitchen. Santa has promised that all meals would be with him and his wife or with the towns folk and breakfast will be pastries and sweet tarts. Kairi is looking forwards to it but is in no rush to leave their wonderfully large bed.

"Do you think Leon will let us bring this bed to Radiant Garden?" Riku asks and Kairi sighs when he kisses her head and winds his legs further with hers.

"You can ask, it will fit in the ship but I don't think we can get it out of the door." The house is large enough for them but the bed was clearly either assembled in here or literally appeared by magic. "Besides, I checked the Castle last time we were there, the rooms and the bed's are enormous. We can live there or at least move some of the furniture to a house in the town."

"You still want to live in the castle?" Riku asks.

"I want to live in the part of the castle we know is safe in the beautiful rooms near the library," she tells him, just as she has every time before. He's teasing her -she knows that - but on some levels she worries that Riku would be uncomfortable there.

Riku shows no hint of being uncomfortable though and he's smiling at her, nothing but happiness in his eyes and no tension in him at all so Kairi relaxes back against his chest.

"I was hoping Sora would be awake by now," Riku says, his lips back against her head.

"Hmmm, me too." She slides her hand across his chest and underneath his arm to get enough grip to move herself upwards just a few inches. Riku greets her with a kiss, then another and nuzzles her nose with his. Sora is still asleep against her back and his weight is a comfort and a reminder that all three of them are still in this together, even if one of them is in a self imposed sugar coma.

That just means he has to miss Riku's easy kisses and his leg hooking over hers and holding her closer to him. Kairi moans softly against Riku's mouth and closes her eyes. She can still remember the awkward first few months whilst they settled into each other and everything got comfortable. It seems such a long time ago and yet she won't trade that time for anything.

"If he doesn't wake up, he's going to miss out," Riku breathes against her cheek and she giggles against his neck as she ducks her head.

"You know it's normally you that's fast asleep," Kairi reminds him.

"In the summer, yes and you always have permission to wake me up. We both saw what happened the last time we woke Sora up before he was ready."

She laughs at the memory and muffles it against Riku's neck and hair, happy that he's never done more than trim it and cut his fringe. She loves running her hands through it and has even conceded that he has the better hair out of the three of them. At the current angle though, she can do no more than grasp the ends and she doesn't want to pull it or hurt him.

"You know, he probably won't mind," Riku whispers, sighing and letting his head fall back against the pillow when Kairi starts kissing his throat, sucking a mark into the skin before moving a little further down to do the same thing.

"I know, but if we move he'll wake up." She moves to kiss him again, slower and deeper and Riku's arm tightens again, his leg holds her firm and allows them both to sink into each other and enjoy the moment.

Sora makes a groaning noise and burrows down underneath the covers, he brings the duvet up over his head and covers the others in the process. Kairi laughs and Riku tugs on the hand he is still holding. Sora tugs back and both Kairi and Riku slide further down beneath the sheets. Kairi laughs when Sora clambers back over them again and Riku goes with it until they're above the covers again and Kairi is between them.

"Morning," Sora mumbles. "We should get up soon, I want to play in the snow." Which, Kairi can't help but think, would be adorable if he wasn't 18 years old and his idea of playing in the snow is to build a fort and launch snowballs at both Kairi and Riku. Kairi finds it hard to believe that she's only a month older than him sometimes, though she doesn't mention that she'd rather build a snow man.

* * *

><p>Freshly clean, dressed and full on pastries and hot chocolate for breakfast, they head out hand in hand with Kairi standing between Sora and Riku. Their clothes match Sora's and Kairi finds herself warm, her legs are covered in thick white tights and her black dress has thick, white fluffy trim. She loves that her hat never falls off no matter what she does and although she wasn't sure about the black outfits when they got there, it works and they all look festive despite the colours.<p>

Riku looks amazing (as usual) and his silver hair sets off the whole look. He rolled with her in the snow yesterday - when he caught her looking - and kissed her breathless, she'd caught her breath in time to watch him do the same to Sora. Which had lead, as it always does, to Sora landing on top of her.

The elves and towns people greet them with warm smiles and waves as they head to Santa's house. Sora yawns loudly and Kairi laughs.

"Maybe you should take it easy today?" she suggests but Sora shakes his head.

"But it's Christmas!"

Riku rolls his eyes and knocks on the door. He used the doorbell yesterday and it kept playing christmas songs for an hour.

They spend the day helping Santa with Christmas present wrapping and anything else he asks them to do, they don't need to, they're on holiday but they want to and he seems grateful for the offer. It seems that even Santa gets a little overwhelmed at Christmas time.

"You three should head on out now, the fireworks will start soon and the food should be ready by then. Go ahead and thank you," he tells them, gesturing to the door. Sora looks like he wants to protest but Santa puts a firm hand on his shoulder. "Go on, everything will be fine," he tells him. Kairi and Riku share a look of confusion but Sora's smile beams at them when he turns around and he drags them both by the hand before they can ask about it.

* * *

><p>They help themselves to enough food and drink to last them several days and climb up onto the roof of their house to watch the fireworks and eat together. It's technically their christmas eve tonight and Kairi finds herself thinking about the presents under the tree they brought for each other and those that have been sent by friends. They had given theirs to Santa when they arrived and he promises that they would be delivered on Christmas morning.<p>

Sora has been quieter than normal, even given the constant stream of candy canes he's eaten his way through (though once again Kairi isn't far behind him and Riku's having his fair share). He's managed to sit himself in between the others and puts his arms around them whenever he can.

"I need to ask you something," Sora says quietly, his voice just carrying over the sounds of the fireworks above them.

"Okay," Kairi tells him and Riku nods against his hair.

"I've been thinking about Roxas and Axel a lot recently and I know they're okay with things the way they are but I… I think they deserve to exist just like we do."

Kairi feels Riku's hand rest on hers behind Sora's back and she smiles at him and nods to answer his silent question. Naminé is fine with how things are, she doesn't want anything with her to change. Roxas has always been different though and Kairi and Naminé have considered that maybe, in one way or another, he has had a heart of his own all along.

"They do," Riku says quietly, a long standing regret in his voice.

"It's not your fault Riku." Sora turns and kisses him and Kairi holds his hand tighter in agreement. She knows that Roxas and Axel agree, even if it took a long time.

"Sora, we agree with you but we still don't know how," Kairi says softly.

"I know, I didn't either but I've found a way. It's not easy and I need your help but I want to do this, I have to do this."

"Whatever you need Sora, we'll do it." Riku is quietly determined and the fire Kairi hasn't seen in a while is back in his eyes. She agrees and feels the echo of Naminé in her mind. Whatever it is Sora needs, they'll do it.

"When I say I've found a way, I've had to ask a lot of people for help, including Santa Clause - I mean he can help me with the final part. I've used the books in the Radiant Garden Library and I had Tron work out a few things for me. I needed to make sure that it wouldn't affect anyone besides us because I didn't want to risk any of the others coming back but if they were going to then they would already be after us."

"Sora, that's a lot of work." Kairi's startled and really proud of him.

He shrugs. "It was important and it was easier than all the school work, Cid helped too and Leon." He's blushing, though it's hard to tell in the light. His cheek is warm against Kairi's as she rests against him and she can feel his hand shaking on her waist.

"How long have you been researching this?" Riku asks.

"A year and three months. Once we'd unlocked the Library in Radiant Garden and started to link everything up and clear out the Heartless."

"Sora, you could have asked for our help," Kairi says gently but he shakes his head.

"I didn't know if it would work. I couldn't risk Roxas and Axel finding out. They still don't know."  
>"How is that possible?" Riku asks.<p>

"We have our own private thoughts and feelings, you both know that." He sounds sad and Kairi reaches around him, pulling Riku in as they hold Sora between them both.

"So, how does this all work?"

"It's complicated… really complicated but it'll work because I have part of Roxas' heart and Axel's must be out there somewhere. It's not possible do this without something more than that though but both of their souls sleep along side mine. There were other things that needed to be done and I don't know where they will appear - just that they'll be together - and that I need your help to stabilise my heart afterwards."

"When is afterwards?" Though Riku and Kairi already know.

"Tonight."

"Sora," Kairi shifts backwards just a little bit so she can look him in the eyes. He meets her gaze with a shy determination and she gives him a small smile before nodding her head. "For Christmas?"

"I know it sounds ridiculous but I want this for them, they helped us save the words too… I just want them to be properly okay."

Kairi kisses his cheek and Riku buries his face in Sora's hair (and hat).

"What do we need to do?"

"Be here, promise to be with me and to stay with me." His voice is quiet and he looks shy and more than a little nervous.

"Sora, do you remember when we shared that paupu on the beach?" Kairi says gently.

He blushes with the memory and Kairi hears Riku chuckle softly, a low and pleasant sound that brings forth other memories.

"We promised that we would be here for each other for the rest of our lives. Whatever it is Sora, whatever you need us to do we'll do it, but if it's be with you? We're not going anywhere." Kairi keeps her voice soft and Riku is nuzzling against Sora's neck. "We love you."

They don't let go for a long time and when the get back to their little house they head straight for bed. Kairi and Riku wrap themselves around Sora between them and place their hands over his heart.

Riku looks afraid, his eyes narrowed and eyebrows creased with concern. Kairi is worried too but something about this feels so right that she smiles softly at Riku.

"It'll be okay," she tells him, letting Naminé come to the surface too. For a moment she knows Riku can see them there, side by side before Naminé rejoins Kairi again. Riku turns his hand underneath Kairi's and laces their fingers together over Sora's heart. He doesn't say anything and Kairi doesn't prompt him but she waits until he's fallen asleep before she lets herself slide under.

* * *

><p><em>Radiant Garden, Near the Computer terminal beneath the castle.<em>

The floor is cold and hard beneath him but Roxas is warm at his side, Axel can hear him breathing against his shirt. Roxas has one arm around Axel's waist and his hand is underneath his shirt, pressed against his back. Axel in turn is holding on to Roxas, his breathing ruffling his hair just beneath his chin. It's a pretty nice way to wake up, if it wasn't for the cold floor.

"Why are we here?" Roxas mumbles a little while later. "We weren't here yesterday." They can appear anywhere they've been before inside the dream world they exist in but they still sleep, still live a life as normal as possible within the confines of Sora's heart. And it's fine, good even, they see Sora, Kairi, Riku and Naminé from time to time and although their isolation from the world is too much at times, it's still worth it. Axel would rather have this existence than none at all and he knows that Roxas feels the same.

In all of this time though, they have never been able to go anywhere new and when Axel opens his eyes and looks around them, he's not sure he recognises it. The place is familiar, he's in Radiant Garden in a part of the castle he hasn't seen for a long time but it's never looked like this. There are new computer terminals along the walls and a station for tea and coffee, all of it is new and unless Roxas has been there, something really strange is happening to them.

"Do you know this place?" Roxas asks him, answering Axel's questions for him.

"Yes and no, there are a lot of things here I don't recognise and I haven't been to this part of the castle in years."

Roxas sits up and looks down at Axel. "So you don't know this place? You haven't created this or added everything else?"

Axel shakes his head. "No, I wouldn't have bothered. This is Radiant Garden."

Roxas stares down at him and Axel uses his arms to push him up until he's sitting in front of Roxas.

"Hollow Bastion used to be called Radiant Garden."

Roxas raises his eyebrows. "And you've never thought to mention that before?"

Axel shrugs. "It's never seemed important."

"Anything else you missed out?" Roxas is joking, Axel can tell by his tone of voice but he nods and answers seriously all the same.

"I was from here, before I was in the Organisation." When he looks up to face Roxas, he's surprised to find his fingers on his face, tracing his tattoos underneath his eyes. He expected him to be angry, he's told Roxas about who he was before, that he and Saix used to be best friends back when they were human and called Lea and Isa but he's never gotten far enough into his old memories to explain to Roxas where he's from. Roxas hasn't ever asked, said that he wanted to know what Axel wanted to tell him and nothing more.

"Axel?"

"Yes?"

"Your Tattoo's are gone."

Axel feels his heart thud in his chest and stares at Roxas in disbelief. Roxas stares back and moves one hand to place it on Axel's chest. "And your heart is racing."

Axel mirrors him. "Yours too." They have grown accustomed to having them, in one sense or another but his heart beat is too loud in his ears and he feels his body shake in time to the staccato rhythm.

"What's happened to us?" Roxas asks, serious and concerned.

"We're hallucinating?" Axel suggests. "Or somehow we can see places Sora has been all of a sudden?"

"No," Roxas tells him and stands, offering Axel his hand and pulling him to his feet too. "This isn't a hallucination and we're not inside his heart." He sounds sure and when his eyes meet Axel's they're serious and determined. He opens his arms out to the side and calls forth his Keyblades. Bond of Flame and Two Become One gleam to life in his hands, bright light shining from their cores for a moment before Roxas swings them both around and jumps into the air, summersaulting backwards and testing them out.

"They're real too," He says once he's back on the ground, dismissing the blades and shaking his hands out afterwards. "Try to summon your chakrams."

Axel's confused. "But I can call them whenever I want," They both can, they still like to spar with each other and sometimes the others that visit them in their dreams.

"I know but this feels different. Trust me."

And because he does, Axel calls out to the fire inside him and focus' it along his arms, lets it tingle in his fingers as his chakrams manifest in a flash of fire. It curls around his fingers and flies around the points of his weapons and his magic is singing inside of him in a way he hasn't felt for a long time. His heart surges with power and it takes him aback for a moment, fighting has always made him feel alive but it hasn't ever felt quite like this. He dismisses them and takes a couple of steps towards Roxas, who mirrors him.

"Roxas, this.. that… what's going on?"

Roxas takes his hand, shaking his head as he does. "I don't know. This is real though, you, me… I don't understand why but we're back." His eyes are focussed on Axel's face.

"Do I really look that different?" he asks and Roxas smiles.

"Different enough." He runs the fingers of his free hand down Axel's cheek again and lingers on the place his tattoos have been for a long time. Axel misses them already, which is strange. He's never particularly cared about them before now but they feel like a part of him.

"I can always get them re done," he offers but Roxas shakes his head and leans up to place a kiss beneath each of his eyes. His skin tingles sharply at the contact, warming his heart and sending sparks across his skin. It's sharper than it ever has been before, clearer and he feels that gentle touch all over.

He wonders what it's like for Roxas.

"You're still you, it's just going to take some time to get used to," Roxas explains, looking up at him again. "Did you look like this when you were human?"

Axel nods. "Yeah."

Roxas smiles, he looks a little melancholy and sorry about things he had no control over, then leans in and kisses Axel. It's soft and his lips are warm even though his nose is cold against Axel's cheek. Axel presses his lips back just enough to let Roxas know he understands and he wraps his arms around his waist. Roxas settles into his arms with his arms on his back and face against his chest.

In a moment they both know they have to leave the quiet confines of the room they are in and try and find out why they are here. Despite the happiness at this unexpected event, there is a fear that if they are back then why? What has happened to Sora and their other friends? Axel's fear is running deeper though, if they are back then does that mean the others in the Organisation are too?

"I love you," Roxas whispers against his chest.

"I love you too," Axel says into his hair. "More than anything." He means it to such a degree that it should scare him, he doesn't let it though. When he was a Nobody he let it fuel his drive and desperate need to get Roxas back, now, his heart lends him the strength to temper and manage it properly.

They stay there for a few minutes more, each afraid of what it means because good things do not happen to them, not like this. They have enough happiness the way they are (were) and both know they are lucky that Sora has done whatever he can to keep them together. This though, this shouldn't be possible.

"Can we come in?" A woman's voice asks. It's not familiar and it doesn't sound threatening so Axel looks up towards the door as Roxas steps out of his hold but stays close by his side.

Axel nods at the woman by the door. She's wearing a blue coat, open to show a dark blue skirt and black top. Her hair is black with a streak of brown running down each side and strapped to her left arm is what appears to be a weapon of some kind with beautiful metal wings folded in on each other. When she steps forwards, the rings around her neck jingle in the silence of the room. A man follows her, he's tall and wears lots of belts, his dark hair is long and he's wearing a heavy necklace with a metal lion's head at the end.

Axel looks to his side and notices Roxas' look of recognition.

"Do you know them?" he asks.

Roxas shrugs. "I know him," he tells him. "Sora knows him."

The woman smiles and regards them both for a moment before speaking. "I'm Rinoa and this is Squall but he'll insist you call him Leon," she says with a smile, Leon does visibly flinch when she call's him by his name but Axel can tell he's trying not to. He stands very close to Rinoa and watches her when she talks, he doesn't seem concerned by their presence and it gives Axel hope.

"Were you expecting us?" Roxas asks and Rinoa nods.

"We got a letter last night from a very reliable and trusted source that you would be arriving." They both are clearly looking at her with matching expressions because she smiles and laughs softly. "People have been finding their way back here, either from other worlds or from other… places. I found my way here a few months ago, others have too."

"Was there a welcoming committee for them too?" Axel asks, sounding as startled as he feels.

Rinoa shakes her head. "No, not normally but as I said, we were expecting you."

Leon takes over from her. "The letter said that you would be arriving here. You're Axel," he says, gesturing with his hand. "And you're Roxas. Your friends will be here later on today but we can take you both into town and tell you as much as we know."

"Who was the letter from, did Sora send it?" Roxas asks.

Both Leon and Rinoa smile. "It's not quite that straightforward but Sora knows whats going on, we think Kairi and Riku do too now. You could say the letter was from a trusted and reliable source and mutual acquaintance," Rinoa explains.

Axel and Roxas look at each other and though their silent conversation is brief, they're in agreement.

"Lead the way," Axel tells them and the other two smile. They start to follow and Roxas slides his fingers into Axel's as they reach the door. They can, it seems, let their guards down - if only for a short while.

* * *

><p>Any comments, reviews etc are more than welcome and Merry ChristmasHappy Holidays!


	2. Reunion

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it, same disclaimer as on first chapter applies.

**Author Note:** I know this is late and in all honesty it would have been posted earlier if there had been any comments or faves or follows on the story. It's fine that there isn't, the pairings are a little niche and I only write the stories that come to mind or that I want to write. Writing for myself means that as long as I've enjoyed writing it, I consider it job done and I post it just incase anyone else wants to read it. I do love getting comments and reviews though, even constructive criticism is appreciated because it helps me learn and develop. No reviews etc just means I don't bother to post it and I don't push myself it's also a little demotivational and it means that I tend to keep a lot of what I write away from the internet. It also means I might just take this down at somepoint.

On a lighter note -this has also ended up being much longer than I originally thought and there will be a third part at some point (On the off chance that someone else wants to read this).

* * *

><p><em>Christmas Town<em>

Sora feels light headed when he wakes up and a little disorientated but he's reassured by Kairi's head on his chest and Riku curled around his other side. He closes his eyes again and searches for the signs of Roxas and Axel sleeping within his heart. He's both relieved and saddened when he finds that there is nothing there. The place they occupied is now a calm space instead of the void he was expecting and if he concentrates hard enough he can feel echoes of Kairi and Riku, it's warm and safe.

"Good morning, Sora," Riku says, kissing his hair and leaning further into him.

"Merry Christmas," mumbles Kairi as she wakes up. She's said it every morning they've been there and each time Sora hears it it fills his heart with warmth. This morning is no different and relief washes through him.

"Morning, Merry Christmas," he responds and feels Riku chuckle against his hair, that makes him feel warm too and he wonders why he got to be so lucky, why he has two people who love him as much as they do and fill him with so much joy. Sometimes it feels like it pours out of him, his love for them both, like he's not big enough to contain it.

He's more thankful than words can express that Riku joined them, that he hadn't shied further away from them when Kairi went to talk to him. He was reserved in the beginning, didn't seem to know if and when he was allowed to touch them but he's more comfortable now and will even hold Sora's hand as well as Kairi's in public.

"How do you feel?" Kairi asks, she's resting on her arm and her other hand is laced with Riku's over Sora's heart.

"Like me," he tells them. "Just a bit light headed and still a little tired."

"You can sleep as long as you want to," Riku says and Kairi nods and bends down to kiss him.

"But it's our christmas." He means it too, they have been looking forwards to this for months. Last year was good but they had only been able to spend part of the afternoon together. It would likely be the same this year and he understands, they've each missed out on important time with their families these last few years after all, but he misses them all the same.

"And no one is going to complain if we lie in until you want to get out of bed." Riku slides down a bit to be eye level with both Sora and Kairi and he puts his leg across Sora's. Kairi smiles at Riku and does the same, Sora could easily move and get up and he knows they would let him but it makes him feel protected, like it's okay to be weak and need them to look after him for a while.

"What about the presents?"

Kairi chuckles. "They'll wait Sora, it'll be fine."

Sora looks to Riku to try communicate why they should be getting up but he just kisses him instead.

"It'll wait Sora, go back to sleep. We'll wake you in half an hour," Riku soothes. "It's only seven O'clock in the morning," Riku says this like it's too early to be awake but Sora rarely sleeps in past 6 on christmas morning.

He looks at Kairi who smiles and settles herself down next to him. They're snuggled together again - just the way he likes it- and he knows they're watching over him as he falls asleep again but he can only smile and be thankful that they're with him.

* * *

><p><em>Radiant Garden<em>

Rinoa and Leon (neither Roxas or Axel are brave enough to call him Squall) lead them up through the Castle and into the town. The don't come across many Heartless but they dispatched those that they do see. Rinoa proves herself to be a competent fighter, her pin wheel opens up to form a large circle of wings with razor sharp mythril edges and shining crystals towards the centre. She uses magic too, with a natural flare that both Axel and Roxas can appreciate and understand. Roxas is sure she's more proficient in Light magic though, her Holy spell wipes out all of the Heartless in the ravine.

She talks to Axel about his chakrams as they make their way up the stairs to the city gates and Roxas takes a good look around, Leon is ahead of them scouting along the path. Some of the brick work looks new and he can tell that they've spent most of the past two years rebuilding the town. The gates ahead of them are heavy and Roxas can feel the protective magic that flows through and around them, whoever has put this all together has done a better job that he'd thought possible.

Leon starts to type on the small number pad to the left of the gate and Rinoa places her hand on the lock in front of them. Roxas notices that they don't use an actual key, though there is a Keyhole and he wonders if that's to allow Sora, Kairi and Riku entry whenever they choose. He wonders if they'll allow him to do the same.

Rinoa continues to lead them inside the town gates and closes them securely behind them.

"We'll give you access codes and tell you how to get in and out once everything is settled," she says and Leon nods his approval. "If you want to stay here that is."

"In the town?" he asks.

Rinoa shakes her head. "Some of us have moved into the Castle, you'd both be welcome to do the same but if you want to live here then we can arrange something."

"A lot has changed in the last two years, we've accomplished so much already but there is still more to do." Leon speaks as if making up for a past wrong and Roxas gets the feeling that he's punishing himself for something that's not his fault. The glance he catches Rinoa sending him confirms it.

Roxas steps closer to Axel and takes his hand again, he's met by confused green eyes and a face missing the distinctive tattoos he's still not used to _not _seeing. Roxas wants to tell him that he knows he only ever tried his best, that if the sight of his former world is causing him pain that he'll be there for him. Axel just gives him a slow smile and a small nod and continues along the stone walk way Rinoa and Leon guide them through, Roxas' hand held firmly in his.

The way to the main Castle entrance is once again guarded with Mythril gates infused and enchanted to protect the building beyond.

The Castle its self is beautiful and the restoration is clearly well underway. The walkways seem to be operational again and Roxas can see people moving along and around the castle. The place its self no longer looks like a building site and more like a central stricture which the town revolves around. It feels lived in and used, no longer a relic from a fallen world.

They're lead up and into more familiar parts of the Castle and once they're inside the grand, wide hall with the fountain and staircase near the library, Rinoa and Leon sit them down on a sofa. They sit opposite them and wait until they're comfortable before they start explaining.

* * *

><p><em>Christmas Town<em>

Sora convinces them both to let him out of bed an hour later and they gather - in their pyjamas - in the front room of their little house. Three mugs of steaming hot chocolate greet them as well as pastries shaped like candy canes. Kairi sighs into her mug contented and happy, Sora seems more alert and awake and generally over excited for christmas. This is the first time she's seen him on christmas morning since they were all children and not much has changed.

Riku returns from the bathroom and sits on Sora's other side. They're all around the tree and they start to open the presents from their friends around the worlds. Kairi's surprised and overwhelmed by their generosity, Areith and Rinoa have given her a rare spell book as well as a few charms and bits and pieces for protection (and style) the note says and she smiles wide and bright.

There are other presents too, sea salt ice cream flavoured sweets from their friends in Twilight Town and books, clothes and food from the others.

Kairi feels spoilt and she knows by their reactions that both Sora and Riku feel the same.

There are only six presents left underneath the tree once they've opened the ones from their friends and she picks up her gift for Riku first.

"Here," she says, hoping her cheeks haven't gone too red. She's nervous about this one but she hopes he'll understand and love it anyway.

Riku looks up at her, probably surprised by the way she's thrust it into his hands but he smiles and nods. "Thank you," he tells her and starts to open the yellow paupu wrapping.

Sora doesn't know what it is either, she wouldn't tell him so he watches with excitement as Kairi watches with trepidation. Riku opens the box and removes the tissue paper and just stares. His fringe is short enough that Kairi can see his eyes but she can't read them, one moment he seems sad, another happy.

"Riku?" she asks quietly, "Is it okay?"

He looks up at her and places the box gently on the floor next to him, then puts his hands on her cheeks and brings his lips to hers. He kisses her gently, then, once she lets him in, slow and deep. Kairi can only close her eyes and respond as best she can, when Riku kisses like this it's always overwhelming and wonderful and she feels it all the way to her toes.

When he presses gentle kisses against her lips again and sits back she finally opens her eyes and sits back down, on Riku's lap this time.

"Kairi," Riku's voice breaks on the word and Sora at his side peers over the top of the box. He smiles up at them but lets them have their moment and Kairi knows by the look in his eyes that he understands. "It's… Kairi."

Kairi smiles and leans into him, Riku picks up the box and takes out the thalassal shell charm styled like him with a silver braid and purple leaf. In the centre, beneath the silver painted hair and eyes, is a small silver replica of Way to Dawn's keychain set into the centre.

"I wanted to make one for you, even back then… I just didn't think you'd want one but now, now I want you to have it." She tells him and smiles as he holds it both close and carefully. "You should try it."

Riku's brows narrow in confusion.

"It'll summon a Keyblade." She places her hand over his and lets him feel the thrum of magic between their fingers and the charm. Kairi drops her hand and Riku holds his out and a few moments later a Keyblade sings to life with shimmering swirls of purple, silver and white.

It's similar to Oathkeeper, but it's silver where the original is yellow. Riku holds it carefully in his hands and admires it before dismissing it with a smile and putting the charm in his pocket.

"Thank you,' he says against her hair and Sora scrambles into his lap too, holding them all together.

* * *

><p><em>Radiant Garden<em>

"So Sora wanted us to be whole again and worked out a way to bring us back?" Axel doesn't look or feel convinced.

Leon laughs though, "I know it sounds unbelievable but he's been working really hard and until yesterday I don't think Kairi or Riku knew about it either."

Roxas at his side nods. "That does sound like Sora, I doubt he wanted us to know incase we got our hopes up and it failed." They're still sat together hand in hand on the sofa, for Axel it's a constant source of comfort and proof that this is all real.

Rinoa reaches into the pocket of her coat and pulls out a letter with a large, red seal on the back. "This is the letter that we received yesterday evening letting us know to expect you." She passes it to Roxas, who quickly opens it and shows Axel.

"Well, that explains why we arrived here together," Axel comments. Though he's bemused that this is what Sora wanted most for christmas. "And what you've told us explains some of the rest but this… this is not what we expected."

Rinoa takes the letter back when Roxas passes it to her. "There have been a lot of things that we haven't expected, I never thought I'd be able to get back to Squall and others never thought they'd see their home again. Both here and on other worlds." Leon at her side shifts along the sofa to press his leg to hers. There is pain in his face and a fear that Axel knows only too well. He watches Rinoa as if he's waiting for her to leave, he doesn't think he deserves her. Axel wonders how many times he's looked at Roxas like that and how many more he will. He hopes that Leon understands that she came back to him because she wanted to. Roxas fought for Axel after all and refused to let him go. Axel still doesn't think he deserves him but he accepts that he wants to be with him.

"So what happens now?" Roxas asks.

"Well," Rinoa says. "You don't have to decide anything now, you're welcome to stay here for as long as you want to and I'm sure Sora and the others will take you to any world you choose."

"And if we decide to stay?" Axel asks and feels Roxas squeeze his hand.

"If you decide to stay then you will be able to keep the rooms we give you as your own but we'll need your help with the restoration or protection of the town and those who live here. There are also research teams as well if you prefer."

Roxas smiles. "I think we'd both choose fight like we did on the way here."

"He's right," Axel agrees.

"Sora, Kairi and Riku will be living here almost all the time once the summer starts, though they spend some time with King Mickey, training to be Keyblade masters. You'd be welcome to join them." Leon looks at them both in turn.

Axel furrowed his brows. "I don't have a Keyblade."

Leon just smiles. "You could if you wanted to."

"What makes you say that?"

Leon shakes his head and fixes Axel with a look. "I just get a feeling, that's all. I'll let the others explain later."

"When are they getting here?" Roxas asks, Axel is glad that he does, he can't find any words himself. He's never once considered using a Keyblade, it wouldn't feel right for him to only use one weapon, even when he was human he always fought with two disk. He knows Roxas fights with two Keyblades but thats unusual and suspects no one else has ever done it before. He hasn't always used two - they both know that - but can't remember why he started using them both.

"Later on this afternoon, Their present for Kairi is here and although she doesn't know what it is, they've told us to expect them."

"Do they know we're here?" Roxas asks.

"No, we were hoping that you'd help us surprise them." Rinoa's smile beams and she presses her hands together.

"Axel?" Roxas asks, looking at him for his agreement.

"What do you need us to do?"

* * *

><p><em>Christmas Town<em>

Kairi gives Sora a new set of gloves infused with protective magic and Sora gives Riku a box of his favourite chocolates, the ones Kairi knows you can only get from a small shop almost hidden away in Agrabar.

Riku picks up one of the two presents under the tree and Sora grabs hold of the other side.

"This is from both of us," Sora says and Kairi, although smiling, can't help but be a little confused.

She takes it from them anyway and decides the other present must be something from Santa Clause for them all.

The wrapping is silver and covered in stars. She unwraps it carefully and pulls off the tissue paper. A white box the size of her palm sits in her hand and she takes off the lid to reveal a miniature replica of her Keyblade (with a little chain and paupu charm) on a keyring with a shining purple crystal at the top.

She looks up to see Sora and Riku staring at her expectantly so she picks it up and runs her fingers over the keyblade and crystal. It shines brighter when she touches it and is about the size of her thumb.

"It's beautiful, I love it."

"There's more," Sora says, reaching into the box and taking out a folded purple piece of paper that rests in the bottom. "Here."

Kairi unfolds it and reads the careful silver writing inside.

_Radiant Garden Castle_

_Destiny Suite _

_Kairi, Sora and Riku_

She's still confused though and it's Riku who takes pity on her and explains.

"We know that we're not moving until the summer but we had our friends in Radiant Garden finish our rooms early, they're the rooms you wanted. Happy Christmas."

Kairi blinks up in shock and places the keyring back in it's box and then on the floor before sitting herself back in Riku's lap and kissing him soundly. She does the same to Sora when he comes to her side and loops his arms around her back and neck, cradling her there as Riku puts his other hand on Sora's back and nuzzles his throat.

Kairi's breathless and a little dizzy when Sora leans back and she collapses forwards into their combined hold.

"We're going to head over there this afternoon, we want to spend the morning here but we thought we'd stay there tonight and head home in the morning." Riku's voice is soft against her ear and Kairi knows she would melt into their combined heat and warmth if it were possible to do so.

"Sounds lovely."

"Kairi?" Sora asks, still sounding breathless but happy. She makes a humming noise against his shoulder. "There's still another present under the tree, it's got your name on it."

She sits up and reaches for it. It's in the same silver wrapping paper as her other gift but Sora's tone of voice tells her that it's not from him and Riku shrugs and looks away when she looks up at him.

"Riku?"

He looks bashful. "I wrapped it but I don't know what it is, it's not from me."

Kairi tilts her head and looks up at him in confusion. Riku leans over and picks it up and gives it to her.

"To Kairi, merry christmas, love Naminé." She remembers an afternoon on the play Island months ago when Naminé asked for time to paint, Kairi had been more than happy to agree and had let her come to the surface fully for most of that day and the next. She'd painted - Kairi has one of them framed in her room - but she had no idea she'd done more than that.

"She asked me to wrap it for you a couple of months ago and keep it with our presents for you."

Kairi's hands are shaking and she can't quite reason with why.

'_Are you sure you don't want to exist like we do?' _

"_I'm happy the way I am,' _Naminé answers softly in reply. _'Things are better this way.'_

Kairi smiles internally and knows that Naminé can see her. She looks up at Riku for a moment. _'Are you sure? You could be here, with us.'_

'_I'm really sure, Merry Christmas.'_ She doesn't sound sad or wanting and it convinces Kairi - at least for now - that things are as they should be.

'_As long as you're happy.'_

Inside the box is a thalassal shell charm with painted red hair and eyes and a small pearl set in the centre, Lilac braided cord and yellow leaf. Kairi lifts it out in her still shaking hand and shows it to the others.

'_I wanted you to have one too, the three of you are something special and I wanted you all to have something the same, something between you. I know you say I'm part of that too - Roxas and Axel as well so I asked them if you'd like it and they said yes. It's from me but it's from them both as well.'_

"_Thank you," _she sits up and stands on shaky legs, holds it out in her hands the way Riku had just a little while before and watches as the Keyblade sings to life in her fingers, the magic thrums through her, tingling pleasantly as the power within it holds its self inside the blade. It's Pink where Sora's is yellow and Riku's is silver, beautiful yet deadly to those who cross it." When she dismisses it she makes sure to keep the charm with her, just as she knows Sora -and now Riku do too.

Riku and Sora stand too and they hug in the centre of their little front room.

"Lets get dressed, pack and head out - we're having lunch at Santa's house then we can leave for Radiant Garden," Riku says, kissing them both on the head and Kairi nods, when they part she takes Riku's hand and for a moment she lets Naminé step forwards so that she can hold Riku's hand in hers and say her own private thank you.

* * *

><p><em>Radiant Garden<em>

Radiant Garden is beautiful. Axel says his memories are still hazy but he can remember what it used to look like and although there is still a lot to do, this is more like the place he grew up in and remembers.

Roxas looks out from the balcony in their bedroom. He can see the town and the reconstruction beyond it. The Dark castle and craters around it are still as they were, though he can make out cranes and piles of what he thinks are building materials near by.

They've been told that the threat from the Heartless has lessened but its still necessary to patrol and wipe them out on a daily basis. Axel and Roxas agreed to be part of that immediately, Keyblades destroy them with a more long lasting affect after all and the pair of them are no stranger to fighting Heartless, or Nobodies - should any appear.

The rooms they have been given are along the same corridor as Sora, Riku and Kairi's and they've been told that they're welcome to keep them - if they decide to stay - though they will have to pay towards their upkeep. They both know that it won't be too much of a problem, for reasons neither of them can explain, Roxas appeared with his 5,000 Munny and blue crystal in it's pouch and Axel with whatever he had with him when he'd faded (at least triple what Roxas had but he hasn't bothered to count it yet).

Axel steps out onto the balcony and slides the glass doors closed behind him. Roxas sighs and leans against him as she comes to stand behind him and puts his arms around his waist.

"They'll be here soon, Leon said they've just messaged Cid to let him know they've just left Christmas Town."

"It's strange," Roxas says, placing his hands on Axel's.

"What is?"

"Meeting Sora face to face after all this time and knowing that it's permanent, that we're just as real as he is."

"I get the feeling that he's going to be just as excited to meet you."

"Hmm." Roxas likes Sora, they've even managed to become friends during these past two years but it's going to be weird to see him in real life - a life he only has because of Sora. If they decide to stay here, he wants to become better friends with the him and the others in the future.

"You worried about Riku?" Axel's voice is quiet and his tone careful but Roxas shakes his head against his chest.

"No. We're okay, he was only doing what he thought was right - it's not his fault Ansem the Wise tricked him into doing what he did. I have spoken to him you know."

"I know, I was there but I just wondered if it would be different now."

"What? Because it's real?" Axel chuckles but Roxas continues. "You're just hoping it means that all the times Kairi has beaten you don't count."

"I'd like to think the slate has been wiped clean and that we can start again. She's good."

"She is. I don't think she'll want to fight today though."

"No." He kisses Roxas' hair, a habit it seems he's never going to get out of. "You know you're taller?" Axel says and Roxas turns in his arms to face him.

"I am?" He hasn't been able to think or pay attention to much aside from that he's here and Axel's here and they're real.

"Yeah, you probably haven't noticed because you trousers have rolled down to fit but you are, it's easier to do this." Axel kisses him, warm, soft and slow. He doesn't press Roxas to deepen it, though he does. He holds him close, one hand resting in his short blonde hair and the other on his back. Roxas hooks his hands underneath Axel's shoulders and presses them over his shoulder blades. His heart is pounding wildly and he feels so elated, so connected that it's hard to process. He stops trying after a few minutes and he closes his eyes and just lets Axel lead.

When they part, Axel leans his head against Roxas' and finally he understands what he means. He doesn't have to stand as high on the balls of his feet as he used to and Axel isn't bending down as far either. It's nice, better even and it makes it all the more real. In their dream world they have never aged, never changed, this is new and it makes it all so much more wonderful.

"I didn't realise, I just thought you were leaning down further." Roxas looks down at his trousers, thankful that they're so long and that, if he does get taller again, he can still wear them. "Hey Axel?"

"What?"

"Does this mean we need to go shopping? We're going to need more than what we have." In the organisation they'd had a constant and seemingly never ending supply of black coats and clothes and though Roxas has always had the clothes he appeared in, he knows Axel doesn't have much more than the black shirt and trousers that he's wearing.

Axel laughs. "Yes, plus we need to eat etc. Should be fun though right?"

Roxas looks up at him and smiles. "Yeah, it will be. We should go, Rinoa and Leon said to find them in the entrance hall."

"We can go shopping tomorrow and get what we need - everything's closed the day after."

"why?"

Axel shakes his head as Roxas takes his hand and leads the way back inside.

"Because tomorrow is christmas eve and the day after is christmas day."

"Oh.…"

"There's a massive tree in the town square and decorations everywhere," Axel tells him. "Did you not notice?"

"I thought it was today," Roxas tells him,_This is what Sora wanted for christmas after all. _Axel seemed to know what he was thinking.

"They're having their Christmas early so they can spend the day with their families."

"Oh, that makes sense. Do you think we could quickly head into the town and get them something for Christmas?"

"I don't think there's time, but we can ask the others - they may be able to sort something out." Axel looks away before he speaks again. "Besides, knowing Sora, this will be enough of a present for him."

"That is true, I just… I want to give him something to say thank you, what he's done can't have been easy."

"We'll ask Rinoa, I have no idea what Leon would consider to be a suitable present."

Roxas shudders at the suddenly bizarre thought. "No, me neither."

* * *

><p>Rinoa, it seems, has thought of everything. She's organised a welcoming committee with Areith and they're all gathered in the large hall around a tree that wasn't there when they arrived.<p>

Yuffie, Tifa and a reluctant Cloud introduce themselves as they decorate the tree, Rinoa levitates a large star and sets it on the top whilst the others wrap it in tinsel and put ornaments on the branches.

"If you want to order something for them you can use the online catalogue on the terminal in the corner or the computer in your room. Or, if you want to synthesise anything from the Moogles, Artemicon is in the library. You'll have time if you head there now, they're pretty well stocked but if you give them an item or material they haven't seen before they'll make you something special."

"Thanks." They wave as they head up the staircase and into the lower floor library. It's a huge space now, the rest of it either returned to its former state or built after the World was restored.

"Do you have anything strange and unusual?" Axel asks as they walk towards the terminal. The shop is a Hologram, apparently the Moogles aren't so fond of having their pompom ruffled but he (or she) seems friendly enough.

Roxas shrugs and looks through his pockets, there are stones and crystals from his work in the organisation but he doesn't know what's considered rare by a Moogle. When Artemicon greets him he hands over what he has and he's surprised by the sound of glee and the exclamation the Moogle Makes.

"There isn't supposed to be any more of this," Artemicon tells them as the seven pieces of Orichalcum+ float in front of him, along with the gems and crystals Roxas has also given them.

Roxas shrugs. "I've had these for a really long time, I kept finding them in different places but the Moogle in The Castle That Never Was never knew what to do with them."

"Or didn't trust anyone in your Organisation to use them," Artemicon suggests.

Roxas shrugs. "Probably."

"What do you want to do with them, Kupo?"

Roxas looks to Axel, who nods at him. "We have three really good friends that we want to surprise this Christmas. Can you make them something from this?"

"Yes, something very rare, something very powerful. Attack or defence. Kupo?"

"Defence," Roxas tells him immediately. The three of them can use their Keyblades well enough, protection looks like the best idea for a present. "Something to protect their hearts." He's not an idiot, Sora would have had to give part of his away for this to be possible and Roxas isn't about to let what's left go unguarded.

"Okay, if you come back later on this evening I should have everything ready for you, Kupo."

"Do we owe you any Munny?" Roxas asks.

"No, what you have given us is payment enough. Feel free to use our services anytime, Kupo!"

"Thank you."

They head back out into the entrance hall and are just at the bottom of the steps when Rinoa waves them over.

"They're on their way, Squall is showing them the new Gummi Ship hanger on the other side of the Castle." She takes them over to the tree and has them stand out of sight, checking on both sides that they can't be seen by anyone in front. "We'll all say hello and give you the queue when you can both come out."

"How sturdy is your tree?" Axel asks.

Rinoa sends him a confused glance. "Why?"

"Because Sora's pretty enthusiastic and strong," Roxas emphasises the strong.

Rinoa laughs. "So is our tree." She winks. "We held a birthday party for him here a few months ago, we're more prepared this time, but just incase, we'll have you meet them at the stairs."

* * *

><p>If Leon notices their new Keyblades as they clear the outer perimeter of the castle, he doesn't say anything. Sora even switches to his Oathkeeper to see if they all react to each other, they do and the combination of their attacks sends Leon running for cover at the unexpected finish. Needless to say, it didn't take too long at all, but the Heartless here are fewer in number anyway, the real test will be in some of the worlds still over run that they've been helping over the past couple of years.<p>

The Castle feels festive and everyone they see seems happy and looking forwards to the up and coming Christmas celebrations. For Kairi it's strange, it still feels like Christmas day, when to everyone else it's still two days away.

Leon is oddly quiet as he walks with them up the steps to the Castle and the main entrance hall beyond it. Kairi doesn't think he's unhappy or worried about anything, he's just a little more on guard than he normally is. She doesn't think it's because of Rinoa either, he always seems more relaxed when he knows she's somewhere safe, though Kairi knows for his girlfriend it's the other way around. Something Kairi can relate to, whereas Riku was happy to have Kairi train and fight when them straight away, Sora was constantly worried about in the beginning.

They open the doors and are greeted with "Merry Christmas!" And a large Christmas tree in front of the fountain.

Kairi smiles when she sees all of their friends there, Leon having gone to stand next to Rinoa, who kisses him on the cheek and takes his offered hand. She's glad to see that his outwardly standoffish nature doesn't stop Rinoa from being herself with him or from doing what she knows he really wants her to do, even if he can't ask. So far though, she, Cloud and Areith are the only ones he'll really let call him Squall.

There are hugs and greetings all around, they thank them all for their presents and Rinoa tells them that more people have found their way back so they're refurbishing some of the other houses in the town.

Sora has had a funny look on his face since they walked in and when Kairi asks him about it he just shrugs and tells her he just feels a bit over whelmed. She and Riku make sure one of them is close to him at all times, for all they know he's just putting on a brave face because he doesn't want to worry them.

She's talking to Yuffie when Sora and Riku come over to her.

"We should show you your present now, Rinoa said we're all having a meal together later but we've got time to settle in and we can show you the things we've added." Sora takes her hand and starts to pull her towards the stairs. Riku is holding his other hand tightly, fingers woven together. He gives Kairi a hopeful smile as they head towards the staircase.

Sora stops suddenly near the top and pulls their hands forwards, pointing as best he can. Kairi's eyes snap to the top of the stairs and she smiles, relief bleeding through the initial shock.

"Merry Christmas," Axel says. Roxas at his side has his gaze locked with Sora.

Riku lets go of Sora's hand and with a glance to Kairi, she does the same thing, letting him step forwards as Roxas steps down. Sora reaches out to touch Roxas's shoulder and when he seems satisfied that he's real and solid, he launches himself at him and pulls him into a tight hug. Roxas hugs him back, having clearly expected it and Axel, who had looked worried for a moment, steps down to stand just behind them and chuckles to himself.

Kairi holds out her hand to him and pulls him into a gentle hug, whilst he and Riku give each other an approving nod.

"Hello Axel," Kairi says quietly, he still has an arm around her shoulders and she leans into his side.

"Hello Kairi, Naminé," he greets with a nod and sheepish smile. "It's nice to see you again, now that things are, you know, better?"

She smiles up at him. "It is, no tattoo's?"

Axel drops his arm as she stands back. "Ah, no, I woke up without them. Can't decide whether or not to get them redone."

"I've told him he looks fine without them," Roxas says as he stands back and hugs Kairi when she steps towards him. "It's good to be here," he whispers in her ear and she squeezes him - just a little - before replying.

"We were worried, we didn't know where you'd appear."

Roxas' smile is relaxed and calm. "We had some help with that."

Kairi's eyes widen but she doesn't say anymore about it. "Well, it's good to see you." She hesitates before adding. "Are you going to stay here? I know it's probably too soon to ask - you've just got here - but -"

"Kairi, it's fine." Roxas places his hand on her arm. "We'll stay here for a while, it's the least we can do and I know Axel wants to, but I want to see the worlds again and have this as our home."

"Me too," Axel agrees, coming to stand by his side. The smile Roxas gives him has Kairi smiling along with them but she looks away to give them a moment.

Sora and Riku are hand-in-hand as they walk back down the steps, Riku slides free hand into hers and laces their fingers together.

"Right, ahem, we're supposed to show you to your rooms," Axel announces. "This way."

Kairi giggles as they lead them through the corridors and up in the lift and she hears Riku's deeper laughter by her side. Sora keeps staring at Roxas and smiling and his happiness echoes around them like their footsteps along the halls.


	3. Ceramony

**Disclaimer:** See chapter 1, nothing has changed since then.

**Authors Note:** Thank you so much to the people who left a comment, faved or are watching this story - there aren't many of you but I'm thank full none the less. I said it would be 3 chapters and it's now going to be 4. Next chapter will be up as soon as it's finished and proof read.

* * *

><p>Their rooms are beautiful, now fully finished and Kairi is over whelmed by the changes Riku and Sora have made. The biggest and best of these is the bed. It's almost identical to their bed from christmas town, though the covers are different - a gradient of deep to light blue with embroidered patterns across it - Kairi loves it. She loves all of it, the large shower and two ornate sinks in their bathroom. There's also a bath carved out of a pale white stone with more taps than she's sure she knows what to do with but there will be time to find out.<p>

Their research books and a few other things are here but the rest of their belongings will be brought with them after they graduate. For now it's all very new.

She stops short when she heads back into the bedroom and finds Sora pushed up against the wall, Riku flat against him with his hand in his hair. Sora's hands are tight in the back of Riku's jacket. Riku's arm shoots out to the side to beckon her to them and she would laugh if she wasn't so eager to join in.

His arm is warm against her back and traps her against both him and Sora. She kisses along Sora's neck and slides her hand underneath Riku's shirt at the back, delights when she feels him shiver at her touch. Then Sora's mouth is on hers and Riku's hand is in her hair and it's perfect, the blissed out kind of perfect they have when they're alone together.

"They're going to expect us at dinner," Riku pants against her hair, they've moved from the wall and are all sat together on the ornate sofa in the sitting room come library. She lets out a breathless chuckle and lifts her legs up into Sora's lap as she lays herself down against Riku's chest.

"I asked Axel and Roxas to knock on our door when it's time to head down," she explains.

Sora looks at her, narrows his eyes and tilts his head to the right. "Are you sure they won't get too carried away to come and get us?"

"Yes." She's certain, though she realises Sora would probably otherwise be right. "They're not in their rooms, they said they had to head to the library and see Rinoa to sort something out."

"Do you think we should get them something for Christmas?" Sora asks and it's Riku this time who chuckles.

"You mean aside from the present you've already gotten them?" he asks.

"I know… I know but it's not their fault and they won't have anything to open on Christmas morning, besides this was what I asked for for christmas, not them."

"Sora, Rinoa isn't going to let that happen, she's probably already sorted a few things out for them and they can shop for each other," Kairi says gently, but then looks up to Riku. "I know what he means though, we could get them something. There's an hour until dinner." She remembers something then, something she bought in Traverse town before she was taken home, and no one has ever seen that world since. "I think I might have something."

"Here?"

She nods. "I'll be back in a few minutes." She stands and heads for the armour and trinket chest and settles herself down as she goes through the compartments and finds what she's looking for.

"Perfect." When she gets back to the main room, Riku is sat on the sofa but Sora is rummaging in the freezer unit in their kitchen.

"We've got two boxes of sea salt ice cream left over from our last trip to Twilight Town, Sora thinks they'll appreciate it coming from there rather than the shop here. He's going to ask you to put a freezing status spell on them."

Kairi smiles, "No problem, have you seen the wrapping paper?"

"It's in my bag, there's tape and ribbon and the little gift tags you helped Santa make as well." He sits up and gestures to what she's holding in her hands. "What are they?"

"Oh, a pair of bracelets I bought from Traverse Town before it disappeared. The shop owner wasn't exactly sure what they did but I've never wanted to use them."

"Why give them to Axel and Roxas?"

"Because I know the bracelets are powerful and that they'll protect those who wear them… but they can only be used as a pair. It won't work for us, we're a three." She shows them to him, their beautifully carved surface and small jewels woven into the metal. The magic thrums on the surface of them and if Kairi can feel it then it's likely Riku can too, Sora could if he concentrated but for the most part he tends to leave that kind of thing to Kairi.

"I'll help you wrap them," Riku tells her, standing and leading her back to their bedroom, Sora follows them shortly after.

* * *

><p>Dinner is bustling and their table is filled with conversation. There are four circular tables spread out in the large open hall. Kairi is sat with Sora and Riku on one side and Axel and Roxas on the other. Rinoa, Leon, Areith and Yuffie make up the rest of their table and the conversation barely breaks. Leon even stops flinching when Rinoa calls him Squall, Areith catches Kairi noticing and they share an amused look.<p>

Axel seems wary of Leon and Kairi's sure he's holding back during their conversations.

"He won't bite," Kairi whispers.

Axel just stares at her and sends a wary glance across the table.

"Leon, he's really grumpy sometimes but it's only because he cares so much. He seems to think he's responsible for the safety and wellbeing of everyone in Radiant Garden and it's taking a long time to remind him that he's not in this alone." Kairi makes sure Axel is still listening before continuing. "Even with Rinoa having made her way back, Cloud and Tifa too, he puts a lot of pressure on himself."

"Does he see us as a threat?" Axel asks, looking genuinely confused.

Kairi shakes her head. "No, of course not. He sees you as people he needs to protect and keep from harm. Roxas because of Sora and you because this is where you were from." Axel nods and Kairi bites her lip.

"What is it?"

"I want to ask you something but I don't know if I should."

"Kairi, you can ask me anything," he says, regarding her seriously.

She nods then says, "Do you remember him? Or any of them?" She wants to ask if he remembers her but she's not brave enough to say so yet. Being a Nobody froze him at the age he would have been - or close to it - when he lost his heart. Now he's human again she knows he'll age as well. It's strange though, Roxas looks taller and older but then his connection with Sora is different. _Was different,_ she corrects herself.

"I would love to tell you that I do… but it wouldn't be the truth. I don't know if I'd just never met them or if I did and just can't remember. Most of my memories from before are hazy at best and the only other person from here that I can remember clearly is Isa, Saix," he clarifies. Kairi's eyes widen. "We used to be best friends growing up… didn't last though. I think we would have grown apart eventually but he went too far, then tried to make a mockery of mine and Roxas' friendship."

"I'm sorry," Kairi says, placing her hand over his on the table.

Axel nods and looks away for a moment. Roxas is deep in conversation with Areith on his other side, Sora and Riku are talking with Leon and Rinoa on hers. When he looks back at Kairi she can see sadness in his eyes but also acceptance.

"I've had time to think about it and deal with it. It still hurts but it is what it is. I wouldn't give up what I have now for a friend who couldn't and wouldn't stand by me, not when I have Roxas and you guys."

Kairi looks to Riku and Sora and understands what Axel means. Everything they have done, they have done for each other, even if it lead them astray. She knows Axel and Roxas are the same and though their friendships started strangely, it's comforting to know that they can get closer to each other now.

"You'll always have us."

"That is true." He pauses for a moment but adds. "There's something else though Kairi, what is it?"

"This was my world too," she almost whispers, her voice is very quiet. "And I can't remember much about it either. I only know the library and my Grand Mother's stories. When it fell into darkness I fell out of the sky and washed up on Destiny Islands. I still have no idea why or how." She sighs. "I think the King knows, he keeps saying that he'll tell us once we complete our Masters training but I don't know…. Sorry, I didn't mean for this to get so serious."

Axel's smile is kind. "It's been one of those days." He tilts his head to the side. "I wish I could remember and I hope we met at some point, though it sounds silly."

Kairi shakes her head. "It doesn't."

"Everything okay?" Roxas asks, he's looking between the two of them and Kairi's hand on top of Axel's.

Kairi nods and glances at Axel.

"We're both from here," he tell's Roxas. "We were just trying to see if we remember each other, we can't but it would have been nice if we could."

"You mean there is someone out there who _didn't_ 'Have it memorised?'" Roxas' tone and the look on his face mean the comment isn't harsh or hurtful and both Axel and Kairi laugh. She squeezes his hand and lets go.

"If you ever want to visit Destiny Islands I can tell my parents you're my long lost brother."

Axel blinks and Kairi smiles. "You'd do that?"

She nods. "Of course. Roxas doesn't look enough like Sora to raise suspicion and they'll finally have a reason for all the wandering off we do. Plus, even if it's not true, it'd be nice to introduce our families to some of our friends."

"Okay." Roxas is smiling now. "When you finish school and want to join us here, we'll come and spend the week with you and we can all travel back together." Axel agrees and Kairi is left smiling and happy.

* * *

><p>That evening after dinner the five of them head out into the town and walk around. Heartless duty has already been finished for the day and none of them feel like fighting. It's also cold enough to wear a coat and Kairi is glad she remembered to pack them. They have matching hats too, made by the moogles. Her's is lilac, Riku's is white and Sora's is red and they're helping keep them warm. Axel doesn't appear to need one, though he does buy a grey hat when Roxas buys a new cream coat.<p>

"It's a fire thing," Axel tells Kairi, "I don't really feel the cold so much and extreme heat doesn't bother me either."

They head back to the castle after a while and sit together on one of the public balconies towards the entrance and talk, catching up and sharing stories. It's surreal to do this outside of their night time reunions but it's better because of it, even if Kairi keeps yawning.

"Sora's asleep on my shoulder," she whispers to Riku a couple of hours later.

Riku bends down to check and chuckles lightly. "All that sugar finally caught up with him." It's not the whole truth, they all know it but it's definitely a contributing factor.

"We could float him back," Kairi suggests. Axel stifles his laugher against his sleeve and Roxas rolls his eyes.

Riku looks at both of them. "We've done it before, he just doesn't stay still for very long."

"We should head in then," Kairi announces and the others all agree, getting to their feet and helping to set Sora on Riku's back so he can carry him to their room. He snuggles closer in his sleep and Kairi can't help the affectionate roll of her eyes.

"See you in the morning?" Roxas asks as they enter the Castle and secure the door behind them.

"Of course, we're not leaving without saying good bye." Kairi yawns and puts her hand on Sora's back.

"We'll be back in a few weeks anyway," Riku adds. "So we'll see you then, if you're still here."

"We will be." Roxas is quick to say.

"Good."

Axel and Roxas help them get Sora into their rooms and they leave him on the sofa whilst the others all say goodnight. Axel holds onto Kairi for longer than she expects but she understands all the same and holds on just as tightly, then allows Roxas to do the same. Riku shakes both of their hands and bids them goodnight, he waits until they are settled in bed on either side of Sora before asking her about it.

"Me and Axel have a few more things in common than we thought."

"Is he okay?" Riku actually sounds concerned.

"He will be, just a lot to take in. It's been a long day - a good one - but a long one." She looks at Sora between them and kisses his cheek. "Sora will be fine too, Riku, you know he will."

"Because he has us?"

She nods, she wants to tell him that he'll be fine too but she knows the words will likely hinder rather than help. In some ways Riku is a lot like Leon, it's a shame they don't talk more.

"And everyone else. But mostly because he's Sora and I don't think Santa or anyone else would have helped him if they thought it would hurt him."

"I just…"

Kairi brushes his cheek with her hand. "Love him? Me too." He leans into her touch.

"I love both of you," he tells her, meeting her eyes in the soft light.

"And we love you too." So much. So much that sometimes she feels like she's overflowing with it, she probably is - they all are - it's their greatest strength and it will hold them together. "Merry Christmas," she whispers and smiles when he kisses her fingers. They settle down together and Riku falls asleep with his head over Sora's heart and Kairi's hand in his hair. His arm is on her waist and though it loosens in sleep, he never really lets go.

* * *

><p>Mornings are strange, Roxas decides as he pads back from the bathroom to shake Axel awake. The presents to their friends sit wrapped in boxes on the table near the door and though Roxas is freshly showered and dressed, Axel is hiding underneath the covers in protest at how early it is.<p>

"It is not that early Axel, it's just dark because of the time of year." He prods his temple with his finger and can't help the laugh that escapes when Axel shakes his head to stop him and red spikes flash from side to side then duck underneath the white comforter. "It's after 7, we should head down to breakfast."

"I need to shower," Axel mumbles and Roxas sighs.

"It takes you five minutes and you can literally heat yourself dry, unless that's changed?" It might have, it's been a couple of years and although they've both showered in the mean time, it hasn't been real. Not like this anyway.

"No, it hasn't. My magic works the same, might even be stronger now." Axel pokes his head out of the covers, looks at Roxas and visibly gives in. "Fine, I'll be five minutes. What am I supposed to wear afterwards?"

Roxas smiles, kisses him on the head and follows him to the bathroom door. "I've already sorted it. Just hurry up."

"You could go down without me you know." Axel's voice and eyes are soft but Roxas fights down a sudden moment of panic. He focusses on Axel in front of him, how close and how real he is.

"I'll wait," he tells him and meets his gaze. Something passes between them, fear and firm reassurance. They'll talk about it later - probably days, weeks or months later - it doesn't really need to be voice now, or at all. But they will, when Roxas can find the words and Axel can voice his thoughts. This is enough though, they both already understand.

"I won't be long."

Roxas nods and closes the door, listening to Axel sing in the shower as he opens up the delivery of new clothes that arrived first thing that morning.

* * *

><p>Sora doesn't stop bouncing from the moment he sees them, all the way down the stairs. Kairi and Riku behind him, they are dressed for home but with thick jumpers over their summer clothes.<p>

Roxas accepts a hug from Sora and Kairi and exchanges a nod with Riku, Roxas wouldn't be apposed to hugging him as well but he can appreciate Riku's apprehension.

They're all sat together again at breakfast, only this morning it's in the communal dining room they were shown on their tour yesterday. Almost all the suites of rooms have their own kitchen and eating space but Radiant Garden is a world that encourages its community and survivors to socialise and spend time with each other, Roxas finds he likes the idea.

Their table is small, Kairi, Sora and Riku sit across from them whilst Axel sits opposite Kairi with Roxas next to him. They're greeted with hot spiced apple juice and cinnamon buns in honour of Christmas eve. The large tree near the windows is lit with tiny white lights and other groups of people sit around them, some at tables and others on sofas or large comfortable chairs. There are garlands strung across the tops of the long, wide windows and he can see tinsel looped though the gaps of the railings on the walkway outside. It feels more like a cafe than anything else, the warm and relaxed atmosphere a welcome change to what he's used to, though it's all going to take a long time to sink in.

"I almost forgot," Axel says at his side. "Leon said I should as you about being able to use a Keyblade, said he had a feeling I should try and train with you."

Riku's mouth moves into a smirk and Kairi widens her eyes, Sora just gives him a beaming smile. They seem to decide that Riku is the best person to explain though and Roxas puts down his half eaten pastry to hear his reply. He has the feeling that Axel isn't entirely serious about actually having a Keyblade of his own but he's curious enough to ask.

"Since training with Mickey and Master Yen Sid we've learnt that it's possible to perform a Keyblade inheritance ceremony, though it's not really a ceremony at all. It means that those with potential can then use a Keyblade of their own. It doesn't always happen that way, sometimes people can do it alone given time but from what Mickey has told us, it's how me and Kairi are able to use them."

Roxas squints at them. "How does the ceremony work? Didn't Kairi start using one in the World that Never Was?" he asks, looking between both her and Riku.

"The ceremony." She stops talking to glare at Sora, who is giggling to himself. "Just means that someone with potential touches a Keyblade that already belongs to a Keyblade user or Master. If it resonates then you have the potential to one day use your own."

"So, who's did you touch?" Axel asks and Roxas inwardly groans. "Sora's or Rikus?" He wiggles his eyebrows at her for just a moment and Kairi rolls her eyes.

"Neither." She looks down at the table for a moment. "There were three other Keyblade users before us that traveled the worlds - besides the King - and he says I met one of them and apparently accidentally performed the right of inheritance. I was living here at the time and I don't remember." She has a small smile on her face but there is more to this story, more than she's willing to tell over breakfast.

"But just so you know," Riku adds, looking at Kairi and giving her a warm smile. "I'd have let her touch mine. I'd already found her Keyblade after all." He looks at Axel and waits for his comeback.

Roxas ignores Axel as he tries to find a suitable reply and instead says, "You found her Keyblade?" He's seen Destiny's Embrace and watched her fight with it. It's clearly hers, he just didn't think someone else could keep one in waiting.

"It's more accurate to say that it found me and I gave it to Kairi after she'd talked some much needed sense into me," Riku admits.

"So, I just need to touch someones Keyblade?" Axel muses and looks directly at Roxas.

"At the risk of falling into whatever joke or comment you want to make, can I ask why?"

"Because it might be fun, I mean it'll be strange not to fight with two weapons - I'm guessing there aren't too many people who can fight with two like you do - and I don't want to be the odd one out. You all have them and if you're going to train together then I want to join in." Roxas really doesn't know what to say to that, it was more honest than he expected and it sends flutters of warm sensation through his chest.

"You can always train with us Axel," Sora tells him. "Even if you can't use a Keyblade." He's actually brimming with happiness at the thought of them all working together. Roxas finds himself continually amazed by how caring and trusting Sora is and he hopes that he can learn to be a little more like that, his time in Organisation XIII has made him wary though.

Kairi kisses Sora's cheek and leans over him to do the same to Riku. "You can try before we leave if you want to but not in here. We have a couple of hours before we need to go and there's a large training area on the lower levels of the castle, we could head there?"

"Okay," Axel agrees.

"Axel? I'd have let her touch mine too," Sora announces and even Roxas is laughing at the look he's sending Axel as well as Riku's bright red face. Kairi meets his eyes and smiles.

* * *

><p>"Any weather you don't like?" Kairi asks Axel as they take the outdoor route to the training rooms. It's still very cold but despite not needing it, Axel has put his hat back on.<p>

"Rain." He wrinkles his nose and shudders. "Or humidity. It's the only thing I can't deal with."

"Me neither, different reasons but I find it oppressive."

Axel agrees. "Is it ever like that here?"

"It rains, but even in the middle of summer it's always cool in the shade or the castle."

"Good to know." He looks up at the castle for a moment and watches his breath in the cold early morning air. "I wish I could remember more of my life here but it doesn't even look right. Only the castle seems the same."

"Areith said that sometimes she walks through the town and for a moment she's a little girl again walking home from school. Then she remembers everything that's happened and it's like feeling the world fall into darkness all over again." Kairi's voice is quiet when she speaks, she's stood at his side and the others aren't too far away but he suspects that they're giving them space to talk. Two survivors of the same world and neither ready to call it home just yet.

"I can remember a few things, playing in the gardens, running through the square…. play fighting with friends but sometimes my memories play tricks on me and I see Roxas there too, different and the same."

"I see my Keyblade in the hands of someone else, a woman. Blurred images of monsters surrounding the castle walls and the lights in the sky going out one by one."

Axel turns his head sharply, Kairi is stood still in the freezing air, her eyes fixed on the balcony they had been sat on the night before. There are flower beds there, barely visible at this distance, with pink, blue and white perpetual blooms.

"Kairi." He speaks so quietly that even he can barely hear himself.

"I've only told Sora and Riku. When the King tells us about the Keyblade Masters of the past he always does it in vague terms and I can't ask him because I know he won't tell me. He's protecting us until we're ready and I'm glad… I think I need to be ready and strong enough to face whatever might be out there when we're all Masters but part of me wishes I could just remember everything else."

"Do you think she could be who you inherited your Keyblade from?"

"I think Destiny's Embrace has always been mine…. she was just using it." she sounds certain, a quiet confidence that Axel has always admired because she only uses it when her intuition is right.

"Then how do I explain Roxas being here when I was younger?" The question burns his throat as he speaks it. It doesn't matter, it shouldn't matter.

"Because maybe you have always been connected in one way or another. Riku dreamed of me falling out of the sky for months before it happened, maybe it was the same for you." Kairi bites her lip and glances up at him for a moment. "It's not the right time to be talking about this, I know that, but Roxas has always had a heart, maybe not a whole one but there was something there and DiZ needed it to complete Sora. You and I both know that it wasn't because he was his nobody. DiZ ordered Riku to kill Naminé and he wouldn't have done so if I needed her. I've read his reports - his real reports - and he knew who I was and who she was, he wouldn't have risked damaging a Princess of Heart."

"But Roxas was Sora's Nobody, he had his memories towards the end and he told me about his battle with Riku."

"I know but it doesn't mean he didn't have a heart of his own." She looks worried that she might have said something she shouldn't have.

"Kairi, what do you mean?"

She looks to the ground, then at her hands before pushing them deep into the front pouch of her jumper.

"Sora has been doing research of his own but so have I and so has Riku. Sora has all the reports from his travels and Tron has given us access to as much of the archive as he could. I think the King is holding the final pieces of information we need for a very good reason but once we know that, everything else will fall into place. What I'm saying is that maybe, in some way, you and Roxas did meet before. It doesn't matter how or when, you've been connected for a long time. Either because you dreamt of him or because you knew him all along." Neither of them speaks for a few minutes as Axel tries to process everything he has just been told and Kairi calms herself down.

"When you do become a Keyblade Master, will you let me know what you find out?" Axel can feel tears trying to run down his cheeks but his magic is too fast for them and they rise like mist above his face, blurring the landscape and returning it to the world it once had been in blurred moments of memory.

"I won't hide your past from you Axel. I'll tell you and Roxas anything we discovered. I promise."

"Thank you." They turn and walk slowly back to the others who are, by now, quite a way ahead of them. "I hope you find her," he adds and she smiles.

"Me too, I'm really glad that you're both here. I don't know what Sora had to do to make it happen but I'm happy you and Roxas have a proper life of your own now."

"Me too."

* * *

><p>"So, I just touch it?" Axel asks, they're in one of the lager training rooms and Roxas, who's stood just in front of him, has summoned Bond of Flame and Two Become One.<p>

"Or Roxas can give one of them to you to hold." Riku is clearly trying - and succeeding to avoid innuendo. Kairi is sat on the ledge in the wall next to where Riku is standing, with Sora next to her. She's swinging her legs back and forth and has her hands tucked beneath her knees, she looks both curious and amused. It occurs to Roxas that none of them have ever seen this happen before.

Roxas studies both Keyblades for a few minutes and knows Axel will understand why. Bond of Flame was made from Axel's sacrifice and Two Become One (though he prefers the name Serendipitous Duo, Axel insists it's too hard to say) was created when he relented and gave Sora control. It's never slipped his notice that he forged a blade to represent both he and Axel. He wonders if the others have made the same connection.

"Here." He steps towards Axel and holds out the hilt of Two Become One to him, feels his warm bare fingers brush his own as he takes hold of it and Roxas lets go. Light shimmers where Axel holds it and there is a light, clear sound - like the ringing of tiny bells - before the Keyblade settles in his hand. It doesn't disappear or return to Roxas, he meets Axel's eyes and smiles. He knows that if he calls it, his Keyblade will come back to him but he doesn't, it's always been half Axel's anyway. He thinks that, if he wanted to, he could give it to Axel, have it be his and it would answer to and for him. In the future he might but he wants to see what Axel's will look like on its own first.

"Congratulations," Riku says in a very matter of fact tone but he looks pleased. "It may take a while for you to summon your own but you will be able to and you'll have to join us for training now, if you both want to."

Axel is looking at Roxas, mouth slightly parted in amazement and green eyes shining brightly. He wants to kiss him, feels his free hand itching to reach out and hold Axel's but instead he smiles at him, warm and open. It doesn't matter that their friends can see them, they'll understand - best of all Sora.

"Here." Axel repeats what Roxas did earlier and holds the Keyblade hilt upwards between them. Roxas places his hand around Axel's and feels the flash of combined power run through him. _Me and you,_ they dismiss it between them. Axel opens his hand and laces his fingers with Roxas'. "Thank you." He turns to the others. "Count us in."

Roxas dismisses Bond of Flame and turns back to the others. It's getting closer to when they have to leave. "We'll walk you back to your ship if you want, we have some things to give you on the way there." He's a little too raw to want to say anything about what has just happened but they seem to understand. Kairi looks a bit teary - Sora too - and Riku looks up at them both with warm affection.

"We have some things for you too," he says and the others nod in agreement.

* * *

><p>"Don't open them until tomorrow morning." Sora is firm in his warning and he looks oddly serious. Roxas holds the colder of the two presents, he can feel the spell woven over it and can't help but wonder whats in the box. Axel is holding the other present covered in silver paper with little christmas trees and stars.<p>

"These are for you too." Riku jumps down from the Gummy Ship platform and holds out two hastily wrapped presents. Axel takes those too, though he can't really hide his confusion. Riku smiles kindly. "They'll come in handy, I promise." Kairi looks up at him and when he meets her eyes she nods in recognition.

Roxas hands them their presents, carefully wrapped boxes with name tags on each. "You also have to wait until tomorrow to open them." Then Axel surprises him by also handing them three other presents. Whatever is inside them is softer and larger. He gives Roxas a smile and kisses the top of his head.

"I couldn't tell you - got you one to match."

"When?"

"Last night after you went to sleep."

"Is that why you were so tired this morning?" suddenly things make a little bit more sense.

Axel scratches the back of his head. "Couldn't leave you without something to open tomorrow could I? I mean I haven't had much time to think or buy anything but I had to try." Roxas nods, he's done the same thing after all, when he made the clothing order he'd added a couple of things for Axel too.

Kairi gathers the gifts for the three of them and stores them in the ship with the others then heads back outside to rejoin them. She hugs Axel, then Roxas and just as she steps away, Naminé steps forwards, properly steps forward. She's herself again for just little while.

"Naminé?" Roxas breathes, surprised to see her even though, really, he shouldn't be. Everyone else makes their way to the ship entrance to give them their privacy for a moment.

"Hello Roxas."

"Hi."

"Kairi thinks I should say goodbye too, I won't be able to reach you in dreams as easily anymore," she explains.

Roxas nods. "Can't you… can't you come back too?" he asks. It seems unfair that he and Axel are back but not Naminé.

She smiles kindly at him and clasps her hands in front of her. "The truth is, I could if I wanted to. Kairi has said she'd be happy for me to be my own person and I know she means it but I don't think that's what I want."

"Can I ask why not?" He's gentle when he asks her, Naminé is strong but she's also fragile like glass sometimes. He thinks that she, above all of them, has struggled the most with existing as her own person. It's easy to understand why - for most of her existence she was manipulated and imprisoned. Maybe being part of Kairi again is freedom? But Roxas hasn't ever been brave enough to ask directly, until now.

"It's not just because I wouldn't know what to do, how to live in the worlds… I belong with Kairi in a way you have never belonged to Sora. You always had your own heart Roxas, always."

"I don't understand."

Naminé smiles sadly for just a moment. "You don't need to and it's nothing to worry about. You and me, we were unique when we were created - just in different ways." She's so honest that Roxas accepts her answer, she may know more about it but that doesn't mean there is anything wrong with that. Sora probably asked her for help - he could have done so without Kairi knowing anything about it. After all, she took apart his heart and rewove he memories, she would know best. He also knows that this isn't the time to ask her about it, that'll come later. He's curious but not worried because whatever the explanation is, it won't change who he is now.

"Okay."

She looks so happy with his acceptance. "It is true that she doesn't need me to be part of her the way Sora once needed you but I want to stay. If I separate then it's permanent and I can't go back… Kairi's parents would adopt me as her long lost sister and I would have a home until we all come here. I know this, just like I know that my magic and powers are my own and I wouldn't be helpless anymore. But there are other complications that I wouldn't know how to face." She looks behind her for just a moment and Roxas knows exactly what she means. _Oh, ohhh._ He doesn't want to say it though.

"I understand."

"Do you?"

Roxas places his hand on her shoulder. "Yeah, he's your best friend isn't he. You've been close all this time, since you both escaped Castle Oblivion but you think you'd be intruding as an outsider, intruding on something you're not part of."

"Kairi understands that I just want to be close to him and like this I can be, we spent time together when the others are sleeping and we have what we've always had. I don't want to intrude on their time awake, I don't want to be part of what they are… I want things to stay the way they are now."

"You wouldn't be intruding," he tells her, firm in his answer, though he really doesn't understand where the resolve comes from. He doesn't have any basis for this, he shouldn't know what it feels like to be on the other side of it and have a close friend outside of a relationship. Somehow he does though. He's become pretty close to Kairi and he knows Axel has too, maybe that's why he can be so sure.

Naminé's eyes are wide with surprise. "Roxas…"

"Have you asked him?"

Naminé shakes her head and she shivers, she looks so cold that Roxas is suddenly worried for her.

"Wait here," he tells her and runs over to Axel. "You're not cold right?"

"No, seriously it takes snow drifts on mountains," Axel tells him kindly and shrugs out of the new red coat Roxas had given him that morning.

"Good to know." Roxas kisses him. "I just need to borrow it."

"It's fine Rox, I get it." He looks over at Naminé and gives her a friendly wave, she returns it shyly, arm shaking with the cold.

"Here," Roxas offers when he returns to her. "You can borrow it until you leave." She slides her arms into the coat and wraps it snugly around her. It's so long it's below her knees and she flips the hood over her head.

"Thank you." After a minute or two she stops shaking. "For the coat and what you said. It's just such a strange thing to think about, being a person again."

Roxas shrugs. "It's only been a day for us but it's already better than I could have imagined. I know your life and mine before this were very different but for me? I wouldn't want this any other way." It's not what he wants to say, he wants to tell her that she never really got to be anything more than other peoples puppet but he's staring to understand that it's probably more complicated than that. Especially her friendship and closeness with Riku and Kairi.

"I… I'd have to go to school, though I pay attention when Kairi's there so I wouldn't need to catch up but the rest would be up to me. Kairi always steps back when there is something I want to do but I can always return to her and it's nice, not to have the responsibility."

"Or worry that you might hurt someone or be hurt."

"I'm sorry Roxas." She sounds so sad and Roxas is quick to correct her.

"No, no that's not what I meant. You did what you thought was right - what you had to do to fix things and we were all part of someone else's plans. All of us." He thinks they still might be, just not in the same way. If the King is training them to be Keyblade Masters then it must be for a reason, even if it's just to protect the worlds. "I don't blame you." He looks to Axel. "_We_ don't blame you. I may have had a heart back then but it wasn't whole. It is now - or it feels like it is - everything is much clearer, it's better like this."

"You and Axel, you deserve this, both of you," Naminé tells him quietly, reaching for him and holding his hand in hers. Her grip is light but she doesn't feel like she'd shatter if he squeezed his fingers around her own.

"And so do you, if you want it. But if you do this, it has to be because you want it, not because other people decide for you. Talk to Riku, I know you've already spoken to Kairi and I'm betting she told you to do whatever feels right?"

"She said she wants whatever I want but we only found out about it yesterday and although we spoke last night once she was asleep…" She sighs. "You're right. I need to talk to Riku."

Roxas smiles and walks with her, rejoining the others to say a final good bye. Naminé gives Axel back his coat and hugs him before fading back into Kairi.

Kairi hugs Roxas again in thanks before they leave then follows Sora and Riku into their Gummy ship.

"Everything okay?" Axel asks as they wave their friends off until the ship has gone from the sky. It seems like such an odd way to travel but it's one they'll have to get used to. Dark portals won't work for them anymore after all and Roxas can't help but be relieved.

"Yeah, Naminé just has some thinking to do."

"Ah, so she could be like us if she wanted to?"

"Yeah."

"I wonder if she'll be able to use a Keyblade too?"

Roxas glared when Axel smirked at him and he elbowed him in the side.

"Ow! sorry, just thinking out loud."

"She's a pretty powerful witch, not sure if she'll want to."

"Well I'm pretty powerful too but I'm going to learn how to use one." Axel starts walking back to the platform that will take them back down into the rest of the castle. Roxas catch up with him and takes his hand.

"Once you can summon your own."

Axel shrugs. "There's plenty of time, I don't want to try yet, I don't want to fight today - unless the others need our help."

Roxas leans against him as they step onto the platform and activate the crystal. "We can ask once we head back, Rinoa said she'll have a tree ready and waiting in our rooms, she also wants to talk to us about what we want to do tomorrow."

Axel smiles softly and wraps his arms around Roxas, the ride takes about ten minutes and they're alone above the castle and the town below.

"Whatever you want to do is fine," Axel says into his hair. He's quiet for the rest of the way down and lets Roxas lead them back to their rooms. He's not unhappy, Roxas would be able to tell if he was, he looks content, still strange without his tattoos but it's only been a day. They both have plenty of time to decide if they miss them.

"I was thinking of spending the morning to ourselves then joining people for dinner, I've never really had christmas before, not a real one."

"Sounds good to me." And Axel kisses him just before they enter the Castle again. Roxas suspects he could have said he wanted them to dance naked on the balcony and Axel would have agreed but that's supposed to be the point isn't it? Spending time with people you love.


	4. Celebrations

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy! Any original storylines are mine though.

**Authors Note:** Many, many thanks to those who have reviewed, faved or followed this. I hoe you enjoy this final chapter! I'd also really love it if you would tell me what you think of it. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Destiny Islands<em>

'_Naminé?'_ Kairi asks, they're in the gummi ship and are about to land on the back of the play island.

'_I need to talk to Riku.'_

'_Okay. Do you want to take over or can you step forwards for a while?'_

'_I can step forwards but it will be easier if you and Sora stay close by.'_

'_We'll take our bags to the boats and wait for you there.'_

'_Thank you.'_

'_Anytime.'_

They land and cloak the ship, it'll hide in an underwater cove beneath the island once they activate the remote controls Chip and Dale made for them (with some help from Cid). Sora yawns and jumps up, shaking himself awake. He has more energy than the day before but he's not quite back to himself yet. Kairi looks up from the ship controls and smiles at him warmly. He hops over and kisses her head, then Riku's.

"Come on guys, there's still time to spend time on the beach before we have to go home." He's already grabbed his bag and is picking up the one with the presents in it before Kairi stands to join him.

She places her hand on Riku's arm when he moves to help them and waits until he meets her gaze.

"We're going to wait on the beach with the boats."

Riku looks at her, forehead crinkling with concern and questions in his eyes he's not able to voice.

"Everything is fine." Kairi slides her hand up his arm to rest in on his shoulder, then, when she realises it isn't enough, she bends down and kisses him. He doesn't respond at first, but after a moment his lips mimic hers and he guides her gently down to his lap. Riku seeks reassurance and Kairi gives it, her hands are in his hair and her lips move with firm pressure against his.

"I promise," she whispers breathlessly. "I promise you that everything is fine. Naminé wants to talk to you." He lets out a sigh of relief and when Kairi looks up at him he looks embarrassed at his initial reaction. "That was fine too." she giggles as he kisses her again and he laughs against her lips.

"Guys?" Sora calls. "We don't have to go back yet, we have time to do this in the tree house."

"Always a one track mind, Sora," Riku says loudly so that he can hear him.

Sora blushes and scratches the back of his head. "There's nothing wrong with that."

Kairi's giggling again as she stands up and walks over to join him. "I'll help you, Riku's going to join us on the beach."

"How come?"

Riku stands up but doesn't move towards them. "I need to talk to one of my friends before we head back, I get the feeling I won't get much time later on today."

"Okay," Sora says cheerfully and helps Kairi lift the last two bags down from the ship.

She jumps down after him and leaves Naminé standing in the doorway, watching as they head up the beach with their luggage and presents.

* * *

><p>Naminé looks nervous, her hands are clasped together in front of her as her fingers wind over and around themselves. She shares the habit of biting her lip with Kairi but whereas she always looks slightly embarrassed, Naminé tends to look scared. Riku knows first hand that she is both more capable and brave than she looks but he doesn't think she's ever really accepted it to be true.<p>

"Not that I mind, because I don't but why not wait until tonight?" he waves her over to join him along the bench at the back of the cockpit, the one Sora was sleeping on earlier.

She sits close to him, not as close as Kairi does but close enough so that it feels like she's not going to run scared of whatever it is she wants to say.

"Because I have a choice to make and I wanted to speak to you about this before I do. It seemed like the perfect time, if I don't do it now it will be weeks before I could do it again, years if I keep putting it off."

He knows she's spoken to Roxas about whatever it is already in Radiant Garden but he's pleased she's talking to him as well. There was a few months of his life when all they had was each other to confide in, trapped as they were in a situation both of their own making and that of an old bitter man who went out for revenge.

"Naminé."

She lets out a long and steady breath and says, "I could be my own person if I choose to be."

Riku smiles. "I know." He does and has for a very long time, the signs were everywhere once he'd realised but he's never mentioned it to her because he knows she's always been happier and more comfortable as part of Kairi.

This though, she was not expecting and her head snaps up suddenly, eyes meeting his.

"How?"

"How do I know or how is it possible?" he asks her kindly.

"How do you know?"

"DiZ wanted me to kill you even though he knew you were Kairi's Nobody, if you were going to fade there would have been no need to kill you and he wouldn't have wanted to damage a Princess of Heart." He looks at her and sees the way she closes her eyes and nods in resignation. Riku wishes he could make this easier for her but he knows it will take time.

"Kairi told me the same thing." she sounds forlorn.

"She also told you the choice is yours didn't she."

"Yes. But I…."

"I wanted to shut myself in the darkness, lock myself away and make sure my friends were safe from a distance. I was so sure I wouldn't be able to live in the worlds anymore that I couldn't even make myself try. Then you called out my name and made sure Kairi knew I was there because you knew she would convince me to stay, to come home." She's done it at least three times that he can recall, twice in that castle and once on the beach that she and Sora are now waiting on. Sora has his own way of saving Riku too but he's not always as direct as Kairi or as aware of what he's doing. But Naminé has saved him too and he wants her to understand how important that is to him.

"I couldn't let you leave them, not knowing how much you all love each other."

"Naminé," he says quietly, knowing that she's looking at him now. "Just because the way we all love you is different from how we love each other, it doesn't mean you are any less important. We would all fight to protect you and bring you home and I don't think we're the only ones. Roxas and Axel would too. Of course, if you wanted to, you could fight along side us."

She visibly stiffens. "I don't want to fight but I will help however I can."

"The choice has always been yours Naminé but you shouldn't worry about it affecting our friendship, I will always have time for you, if I can prise you away from Kairi."

Naminé smiles, wide and happier than he's seen her outside of their dreams. "She'll never force me but I know she wants me to be my own person, she already calls me her sister."

"That's because you are."

"She said that whatever I decide, whatever happens, she's fine with it."

Riku nods. "She will be but you have to be happy with your choice too."

She takes a deep breath and looks around the ship.

"You wouldn't have asked me now if you weren't at least considering it."

"You're right. It'll be easy to separate but… how do you do it? Live in the worlds?'

"One day at a time with the belief that the people you love are there for you and you're there for them. It's harder than that but it's what makes it possible and some days are hard but there are others that make it all worthwhile." He paces his hand on her shoulder and meets her gaze.

"I want to try."

Riku smiles. "Then we should go find the others."

* * *

><p>Kairi senses them coming round to the front of the Island and smiles against Sora's neck. They'd left their things at the base of the tree then Sora had dragged Kairi up the ladder and into the cabin above. He'd pulled her down with him onto the cushions piled up there and pressed his mouth to insistently to hers.<p>

Half an hour later and she's still kissing him, softer now as their hands wander and legs tangle together. It's wonderful but strange because they know someone is missing, can imagine where Riku would be fitting in if he was here.

"They'll be here in a few minutes," Kairi mumbles against his cheek. Sora's hands come up to cup her cheeks and he kisses her again as they slide into her hair. She sighs when they part and falls against him, resting her head in the crook of his neck and resting her legs between his.

"I know but we won't be able to do this again until tomorrow night - maybe longer - and I've been so tired over the last couple of days that we haven't, you know." He nudges his head to the side a couple of times, "as much as I thought we would."

Kairi laughs and sits up. "Sora," she admonishes, "really?" She's shaky on her feet so she waits a couple of minutes before walking to the doorway and sliding down the first rungs of the ladder.

He follows her down and out of the tree house.

"It's just that I… I wanted to…" he trails off and looks out towards the endless ocean and away from the mainland.

"Sora?" A breeze blows around them and brings with it the scent of the flowers near by. Kairi breathes them in. They've been gone for less than a week yet she still missed this place, for a moment she wonders what she'll do when this is no longer home but it's a thought for another time.

"I'm fine, really," Sora says, looking back at her briefly and holding out his hand to her, Kairi takes it and waits for him to continue. "It's strange being this far from Roxas and Axel, I can tell they're not sleeping in my heart anymore but I don't feel empty or like I'm missing something. Aside from my friends."

"I miss them too but this is better, you've given them their lives back and we'll see them soon," Kairi reassures him.

"I'm supposed to stay close to you and Riku for the next couple of weeks. I know that we would anyway because we always do but Kairi?"

"Yes?"

"I ah… I might need to sneak into your room - with Riku - over the next few days."

"That's fine. I can sneak out too if you need me to."

Sora is smiling but he still keeps looking straight ahead. "I know you're both worried, I can sense it but I'm going to be okay, as long as you're both near by."

"We're making up the difference aren't we." Sora doesn't respond. "If we're near you we can lend you our strength, our love and in some way our hearts." Kairi understands what Sora said the night before he gave their friends their lives back. "You said it was just for that night but we know that it's not." She can feel it and Riku mentioned it to her on their way back to Destiny Islands while Sora was asleep.

Sora turns so fast he pulls on her arm. "Kairi," he says her name with surprise and worry.

"Sora, it's fine. We promised you forever and we mean it."

"I didn't know, I would have told you-"

"We love you," Kairi cuts him off. "So it doesn't matter. We're all going to stay together anyway so what's the difference?"

Sora looks shocked but his eyes are shining brightly. "So you really don't mind?"

"No. We're all connected now, just a bit deeper than before."

They both hear the sound of footsteps on sand and turn around to see Riku and Naminé walking towards them. Riku looks content whereas Naminé looks uneasy, Kairi meets her eyes but only receives a smile in return.

"Sora," Riku says as he reaches them. "Let's get our things in the boats while Kairi and Naminé talk."

Sora looks at them all but doesn't ask the question he clearly wants to.

"Okay, sure." And they start to load everything in.

Kairi walks towards Naminé, she can't sense her thoughts and isn't sure what to expect.

"I've thought about it and talked about it with you and Roxas and Riku. I know what I want Kairi."

"Good." Kairi is smiling.

"I want to be your sister, I want to go to school with you and leave for Radiant Garden in the summer."

Kairi feels so elated that she wants to jump up and down but she schools her joy into a warm smile.

"Do you know what to do then? To separate?" Kairi isn't sure how this works, they merged back together in the castle that never was easily because it had felt right at the time and because Naminé had wanted it.

"Give me your hand."

"Okay." Kairi holds it out and feels Naminé's cool fingers slide along her palm. She doesn't rejoin with Kairi (even though light flares between them like it always does) and Naminé is still stood in front of her afterwards.

"I'm going to need your help with a lot of things, but I want to learn how to live in this world, how to be myself."

Kairi can't stop smiling but she subdues it and takes Naminé's hand gently in hers.

"It's going to be okay but I will be here for you if you need anything."

"Guys!" Sora calls. "We're ready to head back!"

Kairi chuckles. "On our way!" Then she turns back to Naminé. "Sora and Riku are probably going to sneak in for a few hours tonight is that going to be okay?"

Naminé looks at her oddly. "Of course, it's fine."

"I just.. I didn't know if you would want to share my room or take the room next to mine. My parents - our parents - will let you stay wherever you want."

"Kairi!" Sora calls again and she turns to see Riku swatting him on the arm.

"We should go, are you ready?"

Naminé took a deep breath and smiled her widest smile. "Yes."

* * *

><p>"Axel?"<p>

"Yes?" They're lying in bed, Axel with his head resting on Roxas' chest and the sheets are wrapped snugly around them. It's not snowing outside but the wind and rain is so loud that the windows shake and whistle when the storm whips up around the castle.

Their plans remain the same in the morning, though Rinoa has insisted they at least head to the dining room for breakfast - even if it's just to collect it.

"What made you want to use a Keyblade?" He's curious more than anything, he's not asking for any other reason and he's sure that Axel knows that.

"At first it was curiosity but with what was said after breakfast and what Kairi told me… I want to help as best I can and that's not always with my Chakrams. I know what a Keyblade does and it's a good weapon to use. I want to fight along side you, I want to make a difference."

"You do fight along side me and you have always made a difference." Roxas will always be grateful that it was Axel he was partnered with when he joined the organisation, who became his friend rather than deciding it was impossible. Even with all the secrets they'd had to keep from each other, they had become partners, both in battle and outside of it.

"I don't ever want you to be in a situation I can't help you with and as sincere as Sora is about us all training together regardless…. the whole situation makes me uncomfortable. Using a Keyblade and becoming a Keyblade Master is important, it's a stand against the darkness and if you're in then I am too."

"What if I don't want to train, what if I want to leave here and travel the worlds instead?"

"Then I'll come with you, if you want me."

"I'm always going to want you, Axel." To some it might have sounded strange that Axel is so determined to do whatever Roxas wants but it makes sense to him. Axel is happy to be alive and to be existing, he doesn't so much care what he does with his time as long as it feels worthwhile. If Roxas had a stronger preference then he would go with it but Roxas knows Axel always speaks his mind when he has something to say.

"Do you want to become a Keyblade Master?"

"I'm happy to train and see how it goes but the whole thing seems a little strange. I don't know what the difference is compared to what I do now. I'm surprised that even after all they've done and have been dong that Sora, Riku and Kairi aren't Masters already."

"Hmm." The sound vibrates through Roxas' chest and he tangles his hand in Axel's hair and hears him let out a soft sigh. "I'm guessing there is some sort of test, maybe the King wants them to finish school before they take on the responsibility."

"They already spend time traveling the worlds and making sure they're safe." Roxas starts carding his fingers through Axel's hair, a habit that never fails to settle him.

"True, we could go with them now, or head out on our own."

Roxas smiles, "hm. We should train with them then, me and you." He can't help but remember their missions together across the worlds or hours spent in the training room of the castle that used to be their home. Some of them are fond and happy memories but watching the sun set side by side on top of Twilight Town's clocktower is perhaps amongst the best of them all. There are memories like this too, nights where they would lay together in bed and talk until they fell asleep. Roxas fell in love that way and he knows Axel did too.

"Yeah, I think we should." Axel says. He moves his head and pushes himself up so that he's resting on his arm at Roxas' side. His eyes are a dark green in the low light of the room and he's regarding Roxas carefully.

"What is it?" Roxas asks. His hand is still in Axel's hair, cupping the back of his head. He looks vulnerable suddenly and Roxas feels the urge to protect him rise up as he waits for Axel to speak again.

"When I spoke to Kairi, we were talking about our memories of before the worlds fell." _before I lost my heart_ "She remembers the person she inherited her ability to use the Keyblade from and I… a lot of it is small visions and moments from when I was younger…"

"Axel?" he looks up at Roxas' quiet tone. "You can tell me anything." He knows things in Axel's past cause him pain, most of all Saix (Isa) betraying him and siding with Xemnas instead of him. Plus Roxas has been able to piece things together that Axel hasn't mentioned, he must have witnessed Isa losing his heart before his was taken. Seeing that happen to your best friend and not be able to stop it… it frightens him to think about it.

"Sometimes, sometimes I… I see you there but it is and isn't you all at the same time. Your clothes aren't quite right and you use your Keyblade differently… but it's still you." He sighs and drops his head, holding it above Roxas' chest. Roxas keeps his hand in Axel's hair and tries not to tighten his hold, Axel needs his reassurance he's not sure how to give it yet. "I thought… I thought it was just a hallucination or a dream but Kairi thinks it was either a premonition or a memory. She said she had a similar one, Riku too. And sometimes, sometimes it feels too real to be just a dream."

The words fall out of Roxas' mouth before he can grasp them. "Maybe it wasn't."

"Roxas…" Axel shakes his head slowly, he looks ready to collapse.

Roxas sits up and manoeuvres Axel to rest against his chest as they settle back down into the pillows. He feels Axel's arms wrap around him and his bony chin press into his chest through his tee shirt but as long as Axel is comfortable, Roxas doesn't care.

"It could have been a premonition or and I know it sounds strange, it might be true. Maybe we did meet before." Part of him can't believe that he's saying this but it doesn't feel like a lie said to bring comfort.

"How?" Axel's voice cracks on the words and Roxas holds onto him just a bit tighter.

"I don't know. Naminé told me something equally strange. She said that I've always had my own heart."

"Kairi said the same thing. She doesn't have enough information or proof but she thinks we've been connected for a long time."

It's a lot to take in so Roxas doesn't try. He's warm and safe, Axel is in his arms and they're both alive. It's christmas on a world that was once Axel's home and thanks to their friends they have a chance to live again as real, whole people this time.

On some level he thinks it should worry him, should scare him or make him question his own existence but he did that once and never really got the answers he was looking for. Instead he was kept inprisonned inside a lie and made to forget the one person who meant the most to him. Then, at the end of it all he was forced to give up for the sake of Sora. He doesn't regret that, though he remembers fighting him in both grief and despair after watching Axel fade. In all that time Sora has done what he can to make them happy, letting Axel sleep within his heart so that he and Roxas can be together then making them human again….. there has been so, so much done for them that it seems wrong to worry and question the implications of them meeting before.

Naminé had told him not to worry and to trust her and he knows that she wouldn't and wasn't lying to him.

"Roxas?" Axel asks quietly and Roxas realises he's become lost in his own thoughts.

"Don't take this the wrong way Axel but I don't think it's anything to worry about. I can't help but think it would be nice if we'd met before, if this was our next life and that was our last. And if it all was just a dream? Then it means that we were always destined to meet and I, I like the sound of that too."

"So you're not worried?"

"No, I want to know why and how but the others don't know and I don't think we can find out on our own. I want to enjoy our time together, I want to have the rest of our first Christmas and New year and then train with the others. I think that's the only way we'll find out."

"And if we don't?"

"The we don't. I love you, Axel. I have loved you for longer than I was supposed to be able to and if it's because we knew each other before or if it's just something that happened along the way then it is what it is." He smiles. "Though it might finally explain why I could use the Keyblade even when I was a nobody."

Axel chuckles, a sound that seems to surprise him as much as it does Roxas.

"We didn't have Kairi around to start asking questions and working things out back then," there's regret in his voice but it's old and dealt with.

"Or Sora's stubborn curiosity."

"It took him long enough to figure out who you were," Axel reminds him, probably remembering the same conversations with Riku and Kairi that they've had over the years.

"That is true." Roxas looks down at Axel and kisses his temple. "Is that what was bothering you? That I might not be happy that you hadn't told me?"

"It sounds stupid when you say it like that but yeah."

"It's fine." He yawns as the wind whips up around the castle once again, rain lashes against the windows shortly afterwards and Roxas pulls the covers up around them to keep them warm. Even given the heat Axel lets off, it's still chilly. "We should get some sleep, it's really late."

"Yeah, we should." They lay in silence for a few minutes, Roxas adjusting to Axel's weight against his chest as he waits for him to relax. "I love you," Axel whispers.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>Naminé's new room is large but oddly cosy, the walls are a soft blue and the furniture is all carved, light, pine.<p>

Kairi's parents (her's now too) were overjoyed and ecstatic to meet her and had welcomed her into their home with wide smiles and open arms. It would have been overwhelming to face it alone but Kairi was by her side and Sora and Riku had stayed with them until an hour ago.

Kairi's making her bed for her, using the sheets Naminé helped her choose over a year ago. She's already given her pyjamas and a night dress to use until they can take her shopping as well as toiletries and towels.

Naminé changes into the set of soft flannel pyjamas and fastens the buttons. She wants to help with the bed but Kairi has refused - saying that it's her treat. So she sits in the large arm chair and curls her legs up under her.

"There," Kairi says her, fluffing up the pillows. She turns to Naminé and sits on the edge of the bed. "The first night I came here no one knew what to do with me, Riku knew I was coming. He'd been dreaming of it for weeks but people tend not to believe a little boy's wild tales." Her smile is shy and she bites her lip. "Anyway, my parents took me in for the night and made my bed then tucked me in. Once they were sure that I didn't belong to anyone else they sorted out the adoption papers and I became their daughter; They made my bed and tucked me in that night too."

"They did the same thing when you returned after the battle with Xemnas." Naminé remembered that clearly, Kairi had left their connection as open as she could for as long as she could and now she understands why.

"It's their way of saying 'welcome home', I want it to be mine too."

"Kairi…"

She smiles. "I'm so glad that you decided this is what you wanted."

Naminé looks up at her. "I think I am too, It's going to take a while but I think it's going to be worth it."

"It will be." It sounds like a promise and from Kairi it likely is. "Oh, don't worry if your door opens in the night - Mum and Dad put stockings on the bed post. I know they've sorted one out for you too - I could hear them when I was in the bathroom."

"Aren't Sora and Riku going to sneak in at some point? Won't your parents notice?" Naminé asks in a whisper, leaning closer in her chair to where Kairi is sitting.

Kairi's face flushes a little and she shakes her head. "They normally put the stockings out an hour after we go to bed, the boys will be here after that. And if they're not…. there's a lot of room underneath my bed."

Naminé's eyes widen but she smiles and stands, walking over to the bed and sitting down close to Kairi.

"I know I've already said it but thank you. For the room and the clothes and everything."

"Naminé," Kairi says quietly. "Over the past couple of years you have been there for me whenever I needed you. You've been my constant companion and I don't know what I would have done without you. You've given us all so much that I want to do the same for you."

Naminé knows there have been nightmares and moments where Kairi has felt so alone and afraid. Every time she has soothed her and settled her back to sleep, done whatever she could to bring her peace. Kairi is strong, both when she fights and in her heart but she hates showing weakness and is sometimes reluctant to tell Sora and Riku about the things that worry and haunt her.

"I may be my own person now but that doesn't mean we're not connected. I will still know if something is wrong Kairi." She keeps her voice soft. "But we're sisters and Riku told me that that's probably normal anyway."

"True."

"I do have one question though," Naminé admits.

"Oh?"

"You told your - our parents that we have an older brother as well but that he's happy where he is and didn't want to leave."

Kairi smiles and her cheeks turn red. "I want Axel to feel like he has family too and we're both from Radiant Garden, we could be related. I asked him and he said it was fine, at least if he and Roxas visit it will help explain it."

Naminé smiles. "I sometimes forget how close you two are."

Kairi lies back on the bed. "We have a lot in common. He said it to try and lure me in when we first met but it's true. Even now, after everything, we understand each other and I know I can trust him."

"Axel has been through a lot." Memories she would rather forget of Castle Oblivion come to mind and she shakes them off, this is not the time for those.

"We all have, which is why we should make the most of christmas and the next few months." Kairi sits up again. "I should get to bed, unless you want me to stay longer?"

Naminé shakes her head. "No, I'm exhausted, I want to sleep."

"Get in then," says Kairi as she jumps to her feet.

Naminé laughs but does as she's asked and lets Kairi pull up and tuck the covers around her. "Want me to wake you in the morning?"

"Okay."

"Good. Night night Naminé," Kairi whispers as she kisses her forehead. Kairi clicks off the main room light when she leaves the room and Naminé turns off the lamp on the table a few minutes later.

There are no dark, ominous shadows in her room. She knows it's filled with a calm and peaceful happiness. It is strange, there is no escaping that but she snuggles under the warm sheets and lets her mind settle.

She's asleep before her new parents enter her room and place a stocking on the end of her bed. She doesn't know that they watch her sleeping from the doorway the way they used to with Kairi but she does sense that she is loved and she knows she's wanted.

* * *

><p>Christmas night on Destiny Islands finds Sora, Riku and Kairi all snuggled together and asleep in her bed. Where they stay until the first light of morning and exchange kisses at her window before the boys head to their homes.<p>

Naminé slept the whole night through and is still sleeping when Kairi sneaks into her room to wake her. She has her own stocking in her hand and knocks softly on Namine's door before walking inside.

Her new sister looks up at her as she opens the curtains and blinks bleary eyed as morning light fills her room.

"Merry Christmas! Again," Kairi says with a smile.

Naminé sits up and yawns. "Merry Christmas."

"We can open our stockings now, Mum and Dad will start breakfast soon and then we can open everything underneath the tree."

Naminé smiles, thankful for Kairi's enthusiasm. She doesn't expect there to be much for her at all, there can't be - no one was really expecting her.

The stockings are filled with sweets, socks and hair accessories as well as pens and other useful things.

"Mum has a really large supply of this kind of thing, I seem to lose them as quickly as she buys them so there's always more," Kairi explains. "If Axel had arrived with us as well then he'd be waking up to the same thing - Roxas too - I think."

Naminé laughs at the thought. "He might need some, we should take some for him next time we visit."

"Yeah, we really should. I mean, I know he's never needed to before but he might actually need to restrain his hair if he wants to start training."

"I think Roxas would pay us munny to see that."

"Hmm, Me too."

Kairi leaves for her own room to get ready. She has a policy of always wearing her pyjamas until dinner time and Naminé's happy to join in, though she laughs when Kairi presents her a fresh pair of Pyjamas for the occasion. Fresh, clean pyjamas are required after all.

"Moogle made," Kairi explains. They are blue with small, white embroidered Moogles on them with red, yellow and purple pom poms. Kairi is wearing a matching set but in lilac instead of blue. "The boys have sets too, though Riku refuses to wear his." Sora's are yellow and Riku's grey. He claims that the colour doesn't matter, he finds the idea of being covered in Moogles unsettling.

Naminé doesn't question why Kairi has two sets or how long she has had them for because they look new enough. Her new sister answers her anyway though.

"I ordered both colours because I couldn't decide between them, there's a pink set in my room too."

Naminé chuckles but accepts gratefully and changes into them. She takes Kairi's hand as they walk down the staircase into the wide, open space of the living area. The tree is in the centre of the winding staircase and the lights set dancing spots of light on all the walls.

Their parents wait for them on the large sofa's in the front room, breakfast is waiting on the table in front of them but they sit quietly, waiting for Kairi and Naminé to look underneath the tree.

Kairi isn't surprised in the slightest to see the presents with Naminé's name on them. The ones she had bought for her are there - even if she had chosen to stay a part of Kairi - and there are others too.

Naminé bends down and reads the labels with shaking fingers. "I don't understand," she whispers and Kairi squeezes her hand.

"Santa Clause always knows where to find you."

It's more than that though, Kairi knows, there is another of the same boxes that Axel and Roxas presented them with the day before but this time Naminé's name is on the tag too - though in different writing - and a pile of presents in wrapping paper Kairi remembers seeing at Santa's work shop.

Naminé looks at Kairi and she can sense how overwhelming this is for her.

"It's okay," she says and pulls her gently towards her, holding her close in a warm hug. Naminé's shaking calms and a few minutes later she lets go of Kairi and looks over her shoulder. "Breakfast first," Kairi tells her and leads her over to the couch across from their parents.

Naminé nods and sits quietly, shy thank you's and quiet answers to questions. Kairi can tell by the way their parents look at her new sister that they're being as careful with her as possible. It's good to finally see adults treating Naminé with the respect and love she deserves.

* * *

><p><em>Radiant Garden<em>

Roxas wakes to Axel kissing the top of his head and nuzzles further into his warmth.

"What time is it?" he asks, not bothering to open his eyes, he doesn't know this world well enough to know when the sun rises or sets.

"A little after seven," Axel says, his voice is groggy with sleep. "There are presents underneath the tree by the way, they have our names on them."

"We put them there last night."

"There are more." Axel pulls the covers over their heads and breathes Roxas in, his nose is burrowed deep in his hair and pressing against the top of his head. They are pressed closely together from their heads to their entwined legs. They don't always sleep this way, normally only when one or the other wants to be close and reassured and the way Axel is holding on is almost desperate. Except that it isn't, not really. There is no tension in his shoulders or back and although his hands are firm on Roxas' back, his fingers are flat and relaxed. It's comfortable and warm and safe but not because they are seeking reassurance from each other.

It's because they can, nothing and no one is currently trying to kill them, hunt them down or use them. They're wrapped together because it's what they want.

Roxas hums in contentment and presses his lips to Axel's collar bone. Axel sighs and strokes his hand down Roxas' back, leaving his fingers playing with the hem of his night shirt. Roxas smiles and continues upwards, kissing then sucking at Axel's neck. Breath stutters against his hair and Axel lets out a shaky sound that breaks into a low moan. Axel's hands push up his night shirt and slide up his back as he pulls his head back enough to kiss Roxas' temple.

Roxas tips his head up and kisses Axel's mouth, he opens up to him immediately and rolls onto his back -trapping Axel's hands underneath him. With one hand on the back of his head, Roxas kisses Axel deep and long and when he pulls back green eyes stare at him with pupils blown wide.

"Roxas?" Axel asks, panting for breath. He presses their foreheads together and Roxas can no longer focus properly, his vision is a blur of green and red in the morning sunlight that escapes the curtains. It's beautiful.

"What ever you want Axel," he breathes out. _As long as it's you and me._

He understands, smile beaming before his lips fall to Roxas' again. The rest of the world can wait an hour or so, this is what he wants - what they both want - to wake up to and get lost in.

* * *

><p>Epilogue.<p>

_New Years Eve, Destiny Islands._

Their parents conceded to let them spend it on the play Island. They've seen each other for an hour or two each day since boxing day but this is the first time they've spent together- together (not counting nights snuggled together in Kairi's bed).

Naminé is settling into things, she's met their other friends and has started to feel more comfortable in herself. Her parents presented her with adoption papers that morning so it's confirmed now - she's Kairi's sister and their daughter.

She's been set up on the beach for most of the afternoon, in a new white and yellow dress she bought the day before and a thin white cardigan Riku gave to her as a late christmas present. Her sketch book is at her side but she's painting today, easel set up in front of her and a half finished painting on the surface of the canvas.

Kairi is close by - Naminé can tell - swimming in the ocean with Sora while Riku sets up their sleeping area in the tree house and checks their supplies. It is the most at peace she has ever felt and she welcomes every moment of it. School starts again in a few days and Naminé finds herself both nervous and excited, but that can wait. For now it's just her, her friends and family and a small ocean world.

* * *

><p>Kairi has Riku against the wall of the secret place when she hears the beeping.<p>

"Are you going to answer that?" Riku asks between hasty breaths.

"It's not the emergency alarm," she says but reaches into her bag to take out the small communicator Cid insists they all carry with them. "Hmm."

"What?" Riku asks as she backs off after another kiss.

"Incoming call." She presses the answer button and is somewhat surprised to see Axel on the other end of the line.

"Um, Hi," he greets them, looking at both of their faces with a knowing smirk.

"Hi Axel, everything okay?" Kairi ignores the implication in his eyes and sees Roxas laughing just behind him.

"Everything's fine," Roxas tells her, taking over the call. "We got Sora's message after christmas and he mentioned your plans for new years, we thought we'd see if we can join you."

Kairi's eye brows furrow in confusion. "Um, sure, you're more than welcome but will you be able to get here in time? And how are you getting here?" They are human now - no dark portals for them.

"Cid gave us a ship and we're kinda in orbit." Roxas taps on the screen and it expands to show the inside of a small gummy ship. It's one of Sora's old ones, Kairi recognises it. Fast but only really big enough for two people - three at a squeeze.

Kairi chuckles. "Did you bring sleeping bags?" she asks.

"Yes!" Axel calls from behind Roxas. "And food, hopefully more marshmallows than Sora can eat too."

Riku puts his hand over Kairi's on the communicator. "Did Sora invite you?" he asks, not sounding surprised in the slightest.

"Not in so many words," Roxas explains. "Though it was heavily implied and he made sure to let us know what supplies you normally bring with you."

"He was probably afraid you'd say no if he actually invited you," says Riku and Kairi nods in agreement.

"Yeah, that probably explains why he didn't let us know where or how to land."

"Can you see the play island? It's where we are right now - follow the signal in about ten minutes, we'll head round and meet you," Kairi says.

"Okay, see you then." And Roxas closes down the channel.

"I'm not going to tell Sora." Riku zips up his shirt and runs his hands through his hair. "They can surprise him when we bring them through with us." He smooths Kairi's hair down too and kisses her.

"He's up on the high deck with Naminé, he won't notice if we sneak around to the back."

"True, he didn't notice us sneak in here." Kairi wiggles her eyebrows and Riku laughs. Together they head out and around the back of the Island.

* * *

><p>Axel and Roxas have actually dressed for the weather and are smiling happily in the sunshine, though Axel keeps stretching his arms every minute or so.<p>

"I think we're going to need a bigger ship if we come to visit again," Roxas says to Kairi as she picks up his sleeping bag and rests the carry strap on her shoulder. "Axel can't stand up in that one."

"Neither can Riku, it's why we made the new one. There should be others you can use though."

"Cid said we have to prove to him that we can look after one first."

Kairi shakes her head. "Or you can just ask Chip and Dale for a new one, they'll even let you design and paint it." Roxas looks relieved to hear it. "I'll give them your details and ask them to contact you, they have some really cool designs too." Kairi doesn't think she needs to explain that she made their current ship - with help - but it was mostly her, Chip and Dale in the workshop in Disney Castle for three days. Riku and Sora raced cars and made mountains of ice cream in the town instead. "And if you want any help, I'm happy to join you," she adds.

Roxas smiles. "Thanks. And thank you for the presents, the local wizard - Merlin - said they're very old magic meant to keep their wearers safe and connected."

It's Kairi's turn to smile. "You're welcome. I know Sora has told you already but thank you for yours too." She shows him her right hand where a ring set with several small stones sits. Riku, Sora and Naminé all have one to match, though their colours and styles vary.

"No problem, it was the least we could do. Though I'm as surprised as you that the Moogles made one for Naminé too, they must have known what was going to happen."

"They're funny like that," Kairi agrees.

"Yeah, they are," Roxas says like an after thought and though Kairi wants to ask what that means, the others have caught up to them and Riku has his hand on the door.

"Sora and Naminé are somewhere on the other side, We'll take your things to the tree house while you say hello." Riku takes Axel's other bag from him while Kairi does the same with Roxas.

"If you hear screaming, you will come to help right?" Axel asks as he steps through the doorway after Roxas.

Kairi sends him a look and raises her eye brows. "Of course." Axel doesn't look convinced but he follows Roxas out anyway.

* * *

><p>It's later on in the evening now, Sora, Riku and Kairi are sat close together on the beach, Naminé is next to them with Axel and Roxas on her other side. They've made a fire but its low at the moment and the air from the ocean is still warm.<p>

Sora had greeted them with enthusiasm and almost hurt himself when he jumped from the deck to reach them. Naminé is as quick with spells as Kairi and Riku and had saved him from a nasty fall just in time. Since then they've all talked and spent time together. They can only really stay until the morning without rousing suspicion but it's still more time than they thought they had to spend together.

"Are you tempted to stay?" Roxas asks Axel after a peaceful silence settles between them. Naminé is talking to Kairi about something or another and Sora and Riku appear to be dosing on the sand with a blanket thrown over them. "Kairi said she's told her parents you're her brother."

Axel smiles. "She also told them that I'm happy where I am and don't want to leave." He reaches for Roxas' hand and holds it in his own. "I'm also pretty sure she's mentioned that I'm already living with someone - happily." He knows for certain that she has because she told him earlier that afternoon. "Do you?" Though he knows the answer is no.

"It's strange, I feel older somehow. Older than Sora and the idea of going to school for a few months… it doesn't feel right. Like it's something I've already outgrown."

"I know the feeling," Axel agrees. It's not just their time in the Organisation either - though that would age anyone - they just don't know enough to understand why it feels this way. Like they knew each other a long time ago, just like in Axel's dreams.

"So you're okay with staying in Radiant Garden?" Roxas asks.

"Yes." Roxas' uncertainty is understandable though and Axel doesn't mind reassuring him.

"We should have brought ice cream," Roxas says after a moment and Axel lets out the breath he didn't know he was holding.

"I did, it's in the cooler next to Kairi."

Roxas looks at him, he's grinning now. "This is why I love you." and Axel laughs, openly and happily. "What? It's true."

"I'm not doubting you."

Roxas just rolls his eyes but he does scoot closer to him on the sand.

"I almost told Kairi about the other rings, the ones from the Moogles." Roxas' voice is very quiet, low so that the others can't hear them.

Axel puts his arm around him and Roxas places his hand on his leg.

"You can if you want to."

"I know, just not yet. There is only so much excitement Sora can handle in one day, we can tell them after they've graduated."

Axel smiles and agrees. He still can't decide whether or not Artemicon was being genuinely kind or just trying to create mischief when he presented them with two ring boxes the day after christmas. Inside were matched rings, not like those they had ordered for their friends. These have fire etched into the metal with checker board blended in, white and black gems overlapping with reds and oranges. They're beautiful and exquisite and tied with magic to each other.

Axel had almost dropped them when they were given to him but had taken them straight to Roxas. He can still remember the look on his face. They were - are - engagement rings.

By mutual agreement (and after more crying and emotional outbursts than either of them are really willing to admit) they have decided to wear them on chains around their necks until they're ready to make it official.

Though their dedication to each other is absolute, they still don't want to marry yet. It feels too serious to do that now, not when they have so much they want to do and learn. Neither are ready to settle down and although marriage doesn't always mean that…. to them it does.

Roxas turns to face him and waits until he has his attention before speaking.

"I do want to share a paupu though, before we go home."

Axel wants to tell him that they're already bound eternally, that he already loves him forever but it sounds ridiculous even in his own head and Roxas already knows.

"Okay, sure."

* * *

><p><em>Fin<em>


End file.
